The Maelstrom of Black Lightning (Adaptacion)
by alfrediiimt
Summary: Adaptación de la historia original. Sona y Rías han tenido otro amigo de la infancia. Pero un día, simplemente desapareció del Inframundo sin informar a nadie a dónde iba. Varios años más tarde, regresó con un poco de compañía. Esta es la historia de Naruto Paimon, heredero y el último miembro de la Cámara de Paimon. (Algunos personajes son un poco OOC).
1. Nota General

**The Maelstrom of Black Lightning, es un fic en Inglés que fue eliminado por "x" motivos, es una historia muy buena, lo que pienso hacer es traducirla y adaptarla, sé que hay otro autor Jay3000, sino me equivoco quien también está escribiendo su propia versión de dicha historia, esta fic es uno de los que me agrado mucho cuando aún su autor original lo escribió, ahora solo hay una versión resubida por HeartlessAngel06.**

 **Los cambios que voy a realizar van a ser respecto a la nobleza de Naruto, voy a cambiarla en lo mínimo, manteniendo a la mayoría de personajes que el autor original ha colocado, siendo asi:**

 **Rey: Naruto Paimon (Se mantiene, lo único que le voy a quitar es su manejo de espadas santas, creo que ya es exagerado)**

 **Reina: Noella Crowley (Se mantiene, lo único tal vez que le pueda cambiar va a ser su longino, ya que según las noveles le pertenece a otro personaje)**

 **Torre: Le Fay P. (Se mantiene de la historia original)**

 **Torre: Yuuki Kono (Cambio de Fu a Yuuki de SAO, va a tener las mismas características y habilidades dadas por el autor original y las que tiene en su propia serie)**

 **Caballero (mutado): Saber (cambio antes era Genevieve DL. Ella es la que va a manejar Excalibur Ruler y Ávalon)**

 **Caballero: Vivianne P. (Se mantiene)**

 **Obispo: Ravel P. (Se mantiene)**

 **Obispo: Personaje OC (el personaje planteado Shoko es un kyubi y creo que es un poco exagerado)**

 **Peón (1 mutado 1 normal): Genevieve DL (va a mantenerse con sus mismas habilidades de la historia original).**

 **Peón (2 piezas normales): Hinata Hyuga (se mantiene)**

 **Peón (1 mutado 1 normal): Yakumo Ose (se mantiene)**

 **Peón (1 mutado 1 normal): Shikamaru Nara (se mantiene)**

 **Bueno con estas aclaraciones, voy a tratar de mantener la línea argumental planteada por el autor original y seguir con la línea de las novelas.**

 **Respecto a mí otra historia está en revisión los siguientes tres capítulos por mi hermano, que es por quien escribo, esta historia él también la va a revisar así que serán bloques de dos a tres capítulos mensuales.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto, High School DxD y otros elementos que vinieron de otro anime / manga.**

El Inframundo era muy diferente de lo que cree la mayoría de los seres que escucharon la palabra inframundo, muchos piensan al instante en un lugar oscuro donde hay fuego y lava ardiente por todas partes y donde las criaturas más viles y oscuras son las que residen ahí. Por lo tanto, muchos se sorprendieron cuando el Inframundo no fue nada como lo describieron, en cambio, fue muy similar a la Tierra con algunas excepciones de dicho lugar, los cielos son de color púrpura, las nubes son oscuras y las tierras son más extensas, ya que no hay océanos o cuerpos de agua.

Pero los seres humanos eran correctos en un solo punto, el Inframundo era el hogar de los Diablos, una raza oscura que fue muy mal entendida y se cree que no son más que seres que hacen y viven del mal y por tal se alimentan de las almas de los seres humanos, lo cual fue sólo otro error, dado que los diablos eran como los seres humanos normales, la diferencia radica en sus alas de murciélago, además, tienen diferentes tipos de habilidades que podrían ser utilizados ya sea para cosas buenas o malas. Los diablos poseen una mejorada capacidad física logrando vivir durante miles de años y seguir conservando una apariencia juvenil lo que les hizo estar cerca de los seres perfectos, esto fue debido a que aún con una larga vida, poseían varios enemigos y debilidades muy marcadas.

Las familias más notables de los diablos son las Familias de Sangre Pura, los 72 pilares, ellos eran los dueños de la mayoría de las tierras en el mundo terrenal. Los mayores enemigos de los diablos eran los ángeles de Dios en el cielo y los ángeles caídos de la gracia del Dios, la tres razas eran conocidas como las tres facciones bíblicas, es así que debido a sus diferencias comenzó un combate uno contra el otro, los ángeles bajo la dirección del Dios de la Biblia, los cuatro Grandes Maous dirigiendo a los diablos y Grigori, la organización de los ángeles caídos dirigidos por Azazel, evento que más tarde se conocería como la Gran Guerra.

La guerra finalmente llego a un termino, pero no sin grandes bajas de Ángeles y diablos que murieron junto con sus lideres y cientos de ángeles caídos lo que dejó a los tres facciones en un estado de gran pesar, mientras que no hubo paz entre ellos, no se dieron combates directos tampoco.

Muchos años más tarde y después de la muerte de los cuatro Grandes Maous, el mundo terrenal cayó en una guerra civil, en un lado estaban las familias de los diablos que querían continuar la Gran Guerra, mientras que en el otro lado estaban las familias restantes de los 72 pilares que habían sido reducidos a ahora sólo 34 y querían la paz, dicho conflicto duró casi una década hasta que cuatro diablos de diferentes familias se unieron y, finalmente, empujaron hacia atrás a la vieja facción Satanás y aseguraron la guerra en favor de la facción facción anti-Satán.

Estos diablos eran Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas y Serafall Sitri.

Aunque jóvenes, cada uno de ellos se jactaban de una potencia bruta increíble que podría diezmar a un país entero en cuestión de poder cada uno de ellos tiene sus propias habilidades y ellos eran poderosos, pero en conjunto, que estaban en otro nivel.

La Guerra Civil tomó su peaje en cada lado pero con el tiempo, la facción anti-Satán se impuso con la muerte de la mayoría de los líderes de la antigua Facción, la facción antigua se retiró y se ocultó mientras que el Inframundo cambió rápidamente bajo una nueva dirección de los cuatro héroes de la Guerra Civil.

Ellos tomaron el manto de los antiguos Maous y se convirtieron en los nuevos líderes del Inframundo. Siendo el líder de los cuatro, Sirzechs tomó el manto de Lucifer, mientras que Ajuka tomó el de Belcebú, Falbium tomó el de Asmodeo y finalmente Serafall ocupó el de Leviatán.

Pasado un tiempo de su coronación, en algún momento más tarde, Ajuka, viendo la desaparición de su gente, creó el Sistema de Evil Piece, solución a la disminución de la población del mundo terrenal.

Con pocas diablos sangre pura que quedan y más de la mitad de los 72 pilares siendo ahora extinta, era necesario el repoblar el mundo terrenal. Y se llevó a cabo con el Sistema de Evil Piece, un sistema que permite a los seres humanos y otras criaturas el ser reencarnados en diablos, los Diablos de Sangre Pura restantes presentaron algunos sentimientos en contra de dicho sistema, porque creían que un diablo cuya sangre no era pura no eran verdaderos diablos pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, aprendieron a aceptar el hecho de que necesitaban el repoblar su especie. Asi, a medida que los años iban pasando, el mundo terrenal estaba en paz y comenzando a ser reconstruida lentamente.

Doscientos años más tarde

Lilith, la actual capital de la Facción Diablo fue una de las ciudades más activas en el mundo igual que el mundo de los humanos, que se asemejaba a un sitio normal;lleno de casas, parques, establecimientos y embargo, para una Casa Particular, este fue un día día que marcaría el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.

"Kushi-chan, mira a él. Es hermoso, ¿verdad?" Un hombre de unos treinta años que llevaba una oscura chaqueta de manga larga azul y un par de pantalones negros, preguntó mientras sostenía el pequeño bebé, el poseia una altura de 6'3 y teniendo una constitución delgada pero musculosa. Él tiene el pelo rubio dorado hasta los hombros que fue dispuesto en un lío de picos que apuntan en todas las direcciones.

Este hombre no es otro que Minato Paimon, el actual Señor de la Cámara Paimon, uno de los 34 pilares restantes.

El niño en sus brazos era hermoso en su propio poseía una piel naturalmente bronceado como si hubiera nacido bajo el sol. Y tiene tres marcas de nacimiento en forma de bigotes en cada mejilla. Él tiene su cabello rubio dorado al igual que su padre y al abrir los ojos, se puede ver que él también heredó los brillantes ojos azul cerúleo de su padre.

La madre de este niño fue actualmente tumbado en la cama, todavía débil desde el parto, su piel era pálida fantasmal y sigue sudando en exceso, sus respiraciones eran cortas y débiles, tenía un hermoso cabello largo de color rojo que se extiende en lo largo, tiene una piel clara, cara de forma redonda y tiene ojos de color violeta, pero ahora estaban apagados debido a su condición.

Esta mujer no es otro que Kushina Paimon, anteriormente conocido como Kushina Uzumaki, Reina de Minato en su nobleza y su esposa.

Su estado actual es el resultado de su enfermedad y el embarazo, hace unos meses, cuando la pareja se enteró de que estaban esperando un niño, tuvieron una discusión de si se debe abortar el niño ya que debido a su enfermedad, su cuerpo no puede tomar la tensión del parto o de dar a luz de dicho niño, todo ello a costa de su vida. Después de varias conversaciones largas, Kushina logro convencer a Minato de no abortar el niño, ya que se está muriendo a causa de su enfermedad de todos modos. Le repitió varias veces que "voy a morir después de todos modos, la única diferencia es cuando va a ser. Así que es mejor de esta manera, incluso cuando me haya ido, habrá un pedazo de mí que permanecerá en este mundo y que será nuestro hijo ". Minato fue convencido por su esposa acerca de su destino, se estuvo preparando para lo peor que iba a suceder a su familia recién formada, incluso bromeó diciendo que, "Ahora usted tiene un heredero en pleno derecho algo que hemos estado esperando durante tanto tiempo."

De vuelta a la situación actual.

"Hey Minato-kun, deja de acaparar nuestro hijo. Deja que lo cargue".Kushina dijo débilmente mientras miraba a su marido interactuar con su hijo, esto pareció haberle sacado de su propio mundo. Volviéndose hacia su mujer, le entregó cuidadosamente su hijo mientras murmuró una disculpa.

"Está bien. Yo sé que desea retenerlo tanto como yo." Kushina respondió en voz baja mientras sostiene a su hijo con amor en sus brazos." Oh, mira a él. Él se parece a ti. Él va a ser un lady-killer al igual que tu cuando esté creciendo. Me gustaría estar allí para él para que pudiera golpear a sus fan-girls con un palo."Murmuró tristemente mientras ella está ahora llorando en silencio. El simple pensamiento de que ella no va a estar allí para su hijo le dolía.

Por otro lado, Minato estaba haciendo todo lo posible mientras las lágrimas estaban tratando de escapar de sus ójos. Miro a su familia, se preguntaba por qué tenía que ser así? Su hijo nació sano. Pero la condición de su esposa empeoraba. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kushina mientras miraba a ella y su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Estás bien, Minato-kun?" Kushina preguntó mientras lentamente volvio su mirada de su hijo hacia su marido en silencio.

"Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que, ahora que somos una familia completa, esto sucede." Minato murmuró, ahora él está llorando mientras sostiene el hombro de su esposa con firmeza y acariciado las mejillas de Kushina.

"Lo sé, pero estoy feliz que he visto a nuestro hijo, incluso si tan sólo son unos minutos." Ella respondió con una sonrisa triste y melancólica. Sabían que esto iba a suceder, pero a los dos les dolía que su hijo iba a crecer sin su madre.

"Entonces, ¿qué nombre vamos a ponerle?" Minato preguntó en voz baja.

Kushina tarareaba en voz baja mientras miraba a su hijo antes de que sus ojos se iluminaron."Yo sé, va a ser nombrado Naruto." Ella dijo en voz baja, mientras esperaba su respuesta. Ella sabía que sólo tenía un poco de tiempo en este mundo porque su cuerpo se debilitaba.

Minato miró a su esposa, mientras él se rió un poco."¿Naruto? Kushi-chan, sé que te gusta el ramen pero en serio va a nombrar a nuestro hijo después de un ingrediente de ramen?"

"¡Hey! No es solo un ingrediente tu lo sabes. También significa remolino". Kushina resopló débilmente. Ella está empezando a sentir que su vida se deslizaba lentamente.

Minato miró a su esposa, preocupado al ver que su condición se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, mientras pensaba un poco sobre el nombre de su hijo, sus labios se torcieron un poco antes de convertirse en una sonrisa."Remolino eh? Se adapta para un chico fuerte. Hm, Naruto Paimon. Me gusta."

Kushina sonrió mientras observaba a su hijo en sus brazos. Como si supiera de la debil situación de su madre y que estaban hablando de él, Naruto abrió los ojos, y examinó la habitación. A medida que sus ojos se posaron en su madre, empezó a retorcerse y llorar como si quisiera estar lo mas cerca de su madre, la pareja vio a su hijo durante unos segundos antes de que comenzara a llorar también.

"Creo que él sabe que le estás dejando. Quiero que lo mantengas cerca durante el tiempo que te queda." Minato sonrió con tristeza al ver a su mujer tener a su hijo más cerca y tarareando una canción de cuna. Sabiendo que su madre estaba a su lado, Naruto dejó de llorar y comenzó a dormir.

Después de unos minutos, Kushina comenzó a toser. Su respiración se hizo más profunda y débil, al ver esto, Minato se quedó en su lado consolándola hasta sus últimos momentos.

"Hey Minato-kun, ¿me puedes prometer algo?" Kushina murmuró débilmente mientras acariciaba la cara de Naruto, ella sabía que su corazón dejaria de latir en cualquier momento y sabiendo esto, rápidamente pensó en las cosas que quería decir a su marido.

"¿Qué pasa, Kushi-chan?" Su marido susurró suavemente dado que él no quería que Naruto se despierte. Él sabía que el tiempo de Kushina estaba cerca y no quería añadir tensión en su cuerpo más de la que ya tenia.

"Quiero que me prometas que te encantará nuestro hijo incondicionalmente. No voy a estar allí para él así que por favor has esto de mi parte. Enseñale a ser un hombre respetable y humilde. Entregale las notas que escribí sobre mi magia de runas mágicas, ya que es la única cosa que puedo darle para ayudarle en sus luchas. Enséñale que el poder no lo es todo. Y, por último, dile que no me arrepiento de darle a luz. Dile que le amo tanto, recuerdale siempre".

Cuando terminó diciendo lo que quería, su ritmo cardíaco y la respiración se calmó hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

Después de escuchar sus últimas palabras, su mirada se perdio en su esposa que seguia sosteniendo con amor a Naruto con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara satisfecha y feliz de Kushina. Mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que no pudo contener mas sus sentimientos. Sus lagrimas se rompieron como un dique, llorando en silencio a su lado. Asi comenzo su duelo porque el amor de su vida se había ido, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de su hijo, mientras se movía cerca de él, Naruto dejo de llorar y miró fijamente a los ojos de su Padre, después de unos segundos, tras entrar en un ataque de risa y comenzar a aplaudir con sus manos pequeñas, al ver esto, Minato sonrió al pensar que su hijo le estaba animando y no quería que él se revuelque en el dolor. Con nuevos animos lo recogió y lo cargó con amor mientras miraba a su esposa por última vez

"Así es, usted no quiere verme así. No se preocupe, voy a cumplir mi promesa y el papel de padre. Te quiero y siempre lo hare Kushina, que tu alma descanse en paz." Minato murmuró en voz baja mientras seguía mirado la expresión pacífica de Kushina.

En ese momento, Minato hizo un juramento a sí mismo.

A partir de este día, que se aseguraría de que Naruto sería feliz y sabiendo que va a crecer sin una madre, lo educaria con tanto amor como pudo.

Después de todo, no hay nada en el mundo que sea mayor que el amor incondicional de un padre.


	3. Chapter 2

**Descargo: No soy dueño de Naruto, High School DxD y otros elementos que vinieron de otro anime / manga**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **8 años después**

Para Minato Paimon, los últimos ocho años fueron algunos de los años más felices y problemáticos de su vida. Y la razón de ello era Naruto. Cada vez se parecía más a él, con la forma de su cabello y el color de sus ojos. La única diferencia entre los dos era la forma de sus ojos y su cara que él heredó de Kushina. Pero las características más prominentes de su hijo eran las tres líneas finas en cada mejilla que parecían un bigote de animal. Así también como cualquier otro niño de su edad, él era una bola de energía. Él se llevaba bien con casi todos los que conoció, especialmente su nobleza y los sirvientes de la mansión. A todos ellos les encantó su personalidad brillante y amable.

Cuando Naruto tenía cinco años de edad, Minato decidió decirle a él sobre su madre. Le mostró las fotos de Kushina mientras lo dice todo sobre su madre y de su enfermedad, sus últimos momentos y sus últimas palabras. Después de que él contó su historia, Naruto, literalmente, se pegó a él y lloró. Estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Estaba feliz porque él se sintió querido y, al mismo tiempo, triste de que su madre se había ido.

Una semana después de ese evento, Naruto le pidió que le enseñe cómo aprovechar y controlar su magia demoníaca. Al principio, no estaba preocupado porque Naruto todavía era joven para comenzar a entrenar su magia demoníaca pero Naruto estaba sonriendo como un loco. Cuando le preguntó cuál era el problema, Naruto simplemente dijo, "¡Ja! Estoy un paso más cerca de mi sueño! Mejor que te cuides papá, te voy a superar y hacer feliz a mamá"

Bueno, después de ese episodio, Minato comenzó a entrenarlo. El clan Paimon era conocido por sus habilidades mágicas relacionadas con la tierra, el viento y el agua. Debido a ella, pueden evocar las tormentas de arena, tormentas y tornados en función del nivel de su energía demoníaca. Pero estaba desconcertado cuando supo que Naruto tenía ligeramente diferentes habilidades mágicas. En lugar de conocidos tres elementos de Paimon, que tenía una afinidad al viento y a los relámpagos. Su aptitud para el elemento rayo fue tan alta que en vez de blanco azulado, su luz era de color negro. Después de algunas investigaciones y estudios, se llegó a la conclusión de que las habilidades mágicas de Naruto eran una anomalía en su clan. También descubrió la razón por la que su luz era de color negro. Fue porque el poder demoníaco de Naruto era mucho más concentrada en la evocación de ella.

Naruto, después de aprender acerca de sus habilidades mágicas y que eran diferentes a las de su padre se hundió en la depresión. Pero Minato le animó diciéndole que sus propias habilidades mágicas eran mayores que las suyas si eran adecuadamente entrenadas y utilizadas. También añadió que él puede evocar tormentas más destructivas mediante el uso de su viento y relámpagos juntos. Después de escuchar las palabras de su padre, el mal humor de Naruto terminó inmediatamente.

Así que su formación consistía en controlar su magia demoníaca y el aprendizaje de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. También comenzó a estudiar magia rúnica de su madre. Minato se impresionó sobre el progreso de Naruto. Él absorbía todo lo que le enseñó como una esponja. Sin embargo, su progreso en la magia rúnica era un poco lento. No es que se le podía culpar de alguna manera por su lento progreso, ya que sólo dependía de las notas de su madre y nadie le puede enseñar. A medida que pasaban los años, su control con sus afinidades mágicas habían mejorado en gran medida, su combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la magia de runas estaban en niveles aceptables.

De vuelta a la actualidad.

Actualmente, Minato estaba relajandose en la paz de su jardín mientras observaba a Naruto entrenar en su magia demoníaca. Él no pudo evitar sonreír a la determinación de su hijo, algo que sin duda heredó de su madre. Mientras comprobaba el tiempo, recordó que tenían una cita. Pues bien, en lugar de una cita, era sólo una visita a la casa de su amigo.

"¡Naruto! ¡Ya es hora! Arreglate, estamos saliendo en 10 minutos!" Minato le gritó a su hijo.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya es hora de ir? ¿Podemos hacerlo mañana? ¡Acababa de empezar aquí!" Naruto gritó a su padre mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

"Sí es el momento. Deja de quejarte, puedes terminar lo que estabas haciendo cuando volvamos." Minato respondió con una expresión severa. El sabía que si no demostró lo serio que era, Naruto haría lo necesario para prolongar la conversación hasta que se olvidará de la cita.

"Está bien, si usted lo dice." Naruto murmuró entre dientes mientras sus hombros cayeron en la derrota.

Minato suspiró de alivio de que su hijo se ablandó. Naruto no tenía un amigo en su grupo de edad. Es cierto que es amigable con su nobleza y los siervos de su mansión, pero nunca fue a jugar con sus compañeros. Él siempre se mantuvo en la mansión, entrenando y estudiando todo lo que se encontró en la biblioteca de la familia. A veces se preguntaba si Naruto estaba creciendo demasiado rápido para su edad. Suspirando de nuevo, sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de sus pensamientos.

Algún tiempo después

En la actualidad, el padre e hijo estaban montando un carro. En opinión de Naruto, este tipo de transporte era lento y sólo para las princesas y tal. Pero su padre le dijo que se trataba de sus costumbres desde los viejos tiempos. Naruto simplemente decidió dejar de quejarse de ello y comenzó a preguntarle a su padre acerca de su destino.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos papá? ¿Es una especie de lugar super cool con gente impresionante?" Naruto preguntó con entusiasmo a su padre sentado a su lado.

"Vamos a la casa de un viejo amigo, no sé si lo encuentra "super cool" como dices. Pero tienes razón acerca de la parte impresionante. " Minato respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Viejo amigo? ¿Es el amigo un él o una ella? ¿Cuáles son estas personas increíbles?" Naruto respondió de inmediato mientras miraba a su padre con anticipación y la emoción escrita en su rostro.

"Hm, eso va a ser una sorpresa y vas a tener que esperar. No te preocupes tanto, ya estamos aquí." Minato le dijo a su hijo como el carro se desaceleró y se detuvo.

Los dos de ellos desembarcaron y se acercó en la puerta principal de la casa Gremory. Naruto se quedó mirando el castillo absorto de asombro. El tamaño y la belleza de ella fue impresionante. Los guardias de la puerta al verlos llamaron a una escolta para ellos. Todos ellos ingresaron por el pasillo directo al comedor. A la llegada, la escolta abrió la puerta y les dio un anuncio. Minato siendo primero en entrar, seguido de Naruto.

Naruto por otro lado, miró a los ocupantes de la habitación.

Había una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo de color marrón que le llegaba a los hombros. Llevaba un vestido de color crema que le llegaba justo por encima de los tobillos. 'Ella debe ser la Señora de la Mansión'

La persona al lado de ella era un hombre que aparentaba ser de mediana edad con el pelo rojo. Llevaba un esmoquin negro elegante a juego con los zapatos negros. 'Él debe ser el Señor de la Mansión'

En el lado opuesto del Señor Gremory fue otro hombre que era apuesto y tenía una apariencia de un joven de veinte años que también tenía el pelo carmesí. '¡Guau! Voy a conocer al Maou Carmesí, ¡Sirzechs Lucifer! Sólo lo vi en las noticias, pero ahora, está justo delante de mí ' clamó con entusiasmo en su mente.

A su lado había otra mujer con un cabello plateado y ojos a juego. Ella lleva traje de sirvienta francesa de color azul y blanco con mangas largas y una diadema de limpieza blanco sobre su cabeza. 'Y ella debe ser Grayfia Lucifuge, reina de Lucifer-sama y conocida como la reina más fuerte. He oído que ella siempre está al lado de Lucifer-sama '.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que la otra persona que estaba allí parecía ser la misma edad que él. Como la mayoría de la gente allí, tenía el pelo color carmesí que le llegaba a los hombros y llevaba el mismo vestido de color crema como Lady Gremory. 'A juzgar por su apariencia, ella debe ser hija de Lady Gremory. Ella debe ser la heredera de la familia Gremory'.

Mientras caminaban cerca de la sala, Señor Gremory se adelantó y saludó al dúo de padre / hijo. "Saludos Señor Paimon. ¿Espero que hayan tenido un viaje seguro al venir aquí?"

"Saludos a usted también Señor Gremory. Y sí, el viaje fue agradable." Minato respondió con una sonrisa y se acercó a darle la mano.

Minato miró a Sirzechs y lo saludó también. "Es un honor como siempre, Lucifer-sama."

"Hey, basta de esas cosas de Lucifer-sama, estoy cansado de oírlo. Llámame por mi nombre como antes." Sirzechs respondió con una sonrisa.

Minato simplemente se rió de las palabras de Sirzechs. Ser uno de los líderes del Inframundo fue un trabajo estresante. Naruto por otro lado estaba completamente en shock. ¿Su padre era un amigo cercano con Sirzechs Lucifer? No oyó nunca nada de esto. Miró a su padre que estaba claramente divertido por su expresión.

"Hey Minato, ¿quién es este joven? No creo que lo hemos visto antes." Sirzechs preguntó mientras miraba a Naruto que estaba mirando a Minato.

Con un suave empujón de Minato, Naruto fue traído de vuelta a la realidad y se fijó en que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Al darse cuenta de esta gran oportunidad para dar una buena impresión, se dio cuenta que necesitaba una introducción digna de un diablo de clase alta. Así que levantantando la mano en un ola perezoso, dijo, "Yo, mi nombre es Naruto Paimon, heredero de la Familia Paimon ¿Cómo les va?"

"Oh, ¿así que este joven es el hijo de usted y de Kushina? Él se parece a ti, solo que actúa como ella. Apuesto a que va a ser bastante popular con las damas cuando crezca." Lady Gremory afirmó con una sonrisa.

"Bueno de todos modos, al ver que usted introdujo a su hijo, me gustaría presentar a mi hija. Rias-chan, por favor." Señor Gremory dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña muchacha pelirroja que dio un paso adelante.

"Hola, mi nombre es Rias Gremory, la heredera del clan Gremory." La ahora llamada Rías dijo con un arco.

"Rias-chan, ¿por qué no mostrar a Naruto la mansión y jugar, mientras que nosotros, los mayores hablan." Señora Gremory sugirió.

Rías parpadeó ante su madre antes de que su rostro se iluminó. Parece que ella podría conseguir un nuevo amigo hoy. Ella saltó hacia Naruto y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. "¡Vamos Naruto! Tengo montón de juguetes con los que podemos jugar en mi habitación. Pero primero, voy a darle una visita en la mansión." dijo alegremente. El único amigo que estaba en su grupo de edad fue Sona, la heredera Sitri. Mientras que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella cuando le visitó, a veces le pareció un poco serio para su edad.

"Bueno, hasta luego papá." Naruto dijo a Minato que se estaba riendo de él por ser arrastrado por una chica. 'Tch, como si no has experimentado ser arrastrado por una chica pelirroja padre. Vi una foto de usted siendo arrastrado por mamá'.

Al ver que los dos niños estaban fuera, Minato volvió su mirada a los ocupantes de la habitación. "Ahora que se han ido, vamos a ir al grano." Él dijo.

El entusiasmo no hacía justicia a esta chica. Rías había estado arrastrando a Naruto alrededor de la mansión Gremory desde que salieron. Sabiendo que no puede escapar de su sólido dominio, decidió iniciar una conversación.

"¿Así que usted es la heredera del clan Gremory?" Naruto preguntó mientras se dejaba ser arrastrado por Rías.

"Sip! Cuando Tou-san y kaa-san se decidan retirarse del liderato del clan, va a ser mi turno!" Rías respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y miró a Naruto. "Hm, ¿y usted? De lo que ha dicho antes, eres el heredero del clan Paimon."

"Sip! Cuando el padre se retira, voy a ser el que tome su lugar!" Naruto respondió con entusiasmo.

Cuando llegaron a un largo pasillo que presumió era su habitación, ella finalmente lo dejó ir. Caminando por el pasillo, ella anunció en voz alta "... y esta es mi habitación"

Naruto mirada a la habitación y se encontró cara a cara con algo que no esperaba ver allí.

Anime. Y mucha de ello.

Las paredes de su habitación estaban cubiertas con diferentes carteles de anime, coleccionables de los personajes principales dispersas por todo la habitación e incluso pilas de CDs y DVDs en la esquina.

"¿Entonces, qué piensas?" Rías pidió al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto. Ella se le quedó mirando y esperando su respuesta.

Al oír su pregunta, Naruto dijo la primera y la única palabra que le vino a la mente. "Otaku ..."

Sucedió tan rápido que llegó a pensar que Rías tenía alguna clase de técnica de teletransportación instantánea. En un momento estaba de pie junto a él, pero ahora, ella estaba en su cama escondido debajo de sus cubiertas mientras tomaba la forma de una bola. "Lo siento, es probable que crees que soy raro, ¿no?" Rías murmuró bajo sus cubiertas.

"¿Por qué lo sientes? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué usted piensa que iba a pensar de ti como una persona extraña?" Naruto le preguntó confundido.

"Es probable que no estés en estas cosas, pero yo estaba tan emocionada de hacer un nuevo amigo y yo me olvide de ello." Murmuró.

Naruto siendo un buen tipo, decidió que animarla sería lo mejor. "Bueno, tengo que admitir que me sorprendió en un primer momento .." Rías levantó la cabeza de las mantas y se quedó mirándolo. "..Yo nunca conocí a un otaku antes y no he visto anime .."

"¡QUÉ!"

Sólo para ser interrumpido un grito fuerte de Rías.

"Um, nunca he llegado a ver anime antes. Todo lo que hice fue entrenar y el estudio." Él respondió inseguro. Bueno, esa fue la verdad sin embargo. Todo el tiempo, se la pasaba entrenando y estudió desde que no quería salir de su casa. Prefería estar en la biblioteca de su familia. De hecho, Rías fue la primera persona que se reunió que tenía la misma edad que él.

Rías lo miró con incredulidad. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto era de su edad, ¿pero él nunca vio un anime? ¡Blasfemia! Dijo que lo único que hizo fue entrenar y estudiar. Sólo pensar en ello hace que se pregunte lo que hacía para divertirse. Bueno, si él nunca vio anime antes, eso es algo que podía arreglarse.

Saliendo de las cubiertas, ella saltó a Naruto y lo arrastró hacia la televisión grande y pusó un CD en el reproductor.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a ver uno ahora!" Rías dijo, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

Naruto se sentó y miró interesado. El anime que eligió fue sobre ninjas y sus aldeas. Pasaron el resto del día viendo el espectáculo.

En ese día, Naruto Paimon hizo su primer amigo.

 **Cuatro años después**

Era tarde por la tarde y Naruto, ya un niño de doce años de edad, caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Paimon. Ahora se situó en la impresionante altura de 5' 2". Su pelo rubio dorado era ahora un poco más largo con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro y tenía un cuerpo muscular, debido a su formación. Mientras que su rostro ya mostraba cierta madurez, sus tres marcas de bigotes ya más débiles todavía estaban allí.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que Naruto se reunió con Rias. Muchas cosas pasaron y cambiaron durante esos años. Hizo algunos nuevos amigos y aprendió algunas cosas interesantes. Su control sobre sus habilidades mágicas mejoró, su magia rúnica estaba en el nivel adecuado y también había comenzado a crear sus propias técnicas. Recibió sus propias Evil Piece de su padre cuando tenía diez años. Pero su padre le dijo que no debía precipitarse en reclutar su nobleza ya que todavía tenía un montón de tiempo.

Iba a visitar Rías de manera semanal solicitada por Rías y su padre. Minato siempre le aconsejó que, 'Usted debe actuar como un niño de su edad y hacer algunos amigos. Disfrutar de su infancia ya que tiene una gran responsabilidad por delante dado que usted es el heredero del clan Paimon, después no vas a tener tiempo para jugar. "

Aprendió muchas cosas sobre Rías y su familia. Rías era suave, amable y leal a sus amigos y orgulloso de su apellido, pero no le gustaba ser visto como Rías del clan Gremory. Su impresión de Sirzechs Lucifer se hizo añicos cuando Rías le habló de las travesuras de su hermano mayor. ¿Quién sabía que el Satanás Carmesí tenía un complejo de hermano mayor? Y había Grayfia Lucifuge, la reina más fuerte. Ella tenía una personalidad estricta y siempre tenía una expresión estoica. También aprendió que a pesar de ser estricta, ella era una persona amable y sabia, y que amaba a su familia profundamente.

También se reunió con la reina y torre de Rias en una de sus visitas. El nombre de la Reina era Akeno Himejima. Ella era de la misma edad de Rias con el pelo largo de color violeta y ojos negros. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo llegando hasta el fondo de sus piernas. Akeno era una chica elegante y suave, pero a ella le encantaba burlarse de Rias.

El nombre de su torre era Koneko Toujou. Ella era uno o dos años más joven que Rias y Akeno. Koneko tenía el cabello color avellana y ojos blancos. En la parte delantera de su peinado tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios mechones sueltos colgando sobre su frente, mientras que la parte posterior tiene un corte corto. Ella también llevaba un broche en forma de gato negro en ambos lados de su pelo. Koneko tenía una personalidad tranquila y fría, rara vez mostraba algún sentimiento y emoción, incluso cuando ella estaba hablando.

Durante una de sus visitas a la mansión Gremory se encontró con el mejor amigo de Rías, Sona Sitri, la heredera de la familia Sitri y a su hermana mayor Serafall Leviatán. Sona tenía el pelo negro en un corte corto y ojos críticos de color violeta debajo de sus gafas. Ella era un poco serio y con una madurez mayor a la de una niña de su edad. Naruto podía decir que ella es una chica inteligente para su edad.

La Maou Serafall Leviatán. Era una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo de niño y un busto grande. Ella tenía el pelo largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo con accesorios de color rosa y sus ojos color violeta energéticos. Ella era una persona alegre, con una personalidad infantil. Ella era igual que Sirzechs Lucifer, poseía un complejo de hermana mayor y tiene una tendencia a conseguir que Sona este en situaciones embarazosas.

A medida que pasó el tiempo, se tornó cada vez más cerca de Rías y Sona. Jugaron en los alrededores de la mansión Gremory y, a veces, observaban un anime de Rias. Hubo momentos en que jugaban al ajedrez. Aunque Rías siempre perdió contra él y Sona. Pero cuando él y Sona jugaban, vamos a decir que Sona aprendió a la fuerza de su suerte. Después de que jugaron, Sona le preguntó si iba a jugar con ella si tenía tiempo. Él estuvo de acuerdo en su invitación desde que disfrutó de su tiempo a su alrededor. Él la visitó en la mansión Sitri a veces sólo para jugar y pasar tiempo con ella. Se convirtió más cerca a ella que a Rías, pero había una cosa que lo confundió, después de sus rachas ganadoras a ella, Sona dijo algo acerca de ser su pareja en el futuro. Al ser una persona amable e ingenua, él estuvo de acuerdo sin pensar.

También se reunió con algunos miembros del clan Phenex, no tuvo una buena impresión de ellos al principio. Fue cuando visitó a Rias en un momento equivocado ya que la familia Phenex tuvo una reunión con los Gremorys. Por lo que él sabía, Rías estaba comprometida con el tercer hijo de los Phenex, un acto para crear una nueva línea de sangre y solidificar las relaciones de los dos clanes. Lo que lo enfureció más fue que Riser Phenex, el que estaba comprometido con Rias, no le importaba un comino sobre el amor. Sólo pensaba de Rias como una mujer para la casa. También fue un playboy arrogante y agresivo con una personalidad de soy mejor que tú. Sin embargo, fue muy amable, con el hijo mayor de los Phenex, Ruval Phenex. Era amable y humilde, a diferencia de Riser. También encontró que Lord y Lady Phenex eran iguales a él, pero le disgustaba por forzar a Rias en algo en contra de su voluntad, él sabía que debido a la poca población de diablos sangre pura estas medidas eran necesarias, pero eso no quería decir que estaba a favor de ellas.

Luego estaba Ravel Phenex, la única hija y la más joven de los hermanos Phenex. Ella era una niña de la edad de Koneko y se comportó como una verdadera dama de cuna noble. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules oscuros. Su cabello estaba atado en dos colas de caballo gemelas con rizos grandes, y cintas azules que las mantenían en su lugar. La parte frontal de su cabello tiene varios mechones colgando sobre su frente, con una franja en forma de V que se cierne sobre el puente de la nariz. Ella era una muchacha joven bien educada, modesta, elegante y refinada, pero demostró ser inicialmente duro con aquellos a los que no le gusta.

Su primera reunión demostró dicha actitud. Ella le dio una patada en la pierna y le gritó que un sirviente humilde como él no debe ser tan familiar a ellos. Tal vez fue su culpa por llevar "ropa de Plebeyo" según sus propias palabras. ¿Podían culparlo? No le gustaba llevar esas ropas formales, ya que le hacía sentir incómodo. Cuando se enteró de quién era en realidad al verlo en uno de los bailes escoltando a Sona, ella se disculpó varias veces por su conducta. Él lo encontró divertido sin embargo, incluso aun cuando actuó como un verdadero noble, todavía era un niño en el interior. Él sólo aceptó las disculpas y extendió su amistad con ella, que fácilmente aceptó con una sonrisa.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que sus alrededores eran inusualmente tranquila. 'Hm, esto es extraño. Por lo general, me encuentro con algunos de nuestros servidores pero desde que llegué, no he encontrado a nadie' Teniendo un mal presentimiento, corrió a toda prisa en dirección del comedor, donde la mayor parte de los funcionarios por lo general se quedaban. Su mal presentimiento se hizo realidad cuando vio la sangre en las paredes y puerta del comedor. Al ver esto, entró en pánico e inmediatamente corrió a buscar a su padre.

Mientras corría, ignoró los cadáveres ensangrentados de sus criados y algunos de la nobleza de su padre tendidos en el suelo. Por mucho que él quería llorar por ellos, tenía que encontrar a su padre. '¡Maldición! ¿Quién hizo esto? Por lo que yo sé, no tenemos enemigos que quieran nuestra sangre! Esto es muy malo, incluso los miembros de la nobleza de papá estaban muertos! Sólo espero que papá esté todavía seguro y bien. No sé qué voy a hacer si algo malo le pasó a él.'

En primer lugar comprobó la habitación del salón y luego el estudio. Pero todo lo que vio fue cadáveres de sus servidores. Luego se fue a su jardín para ver si su padre estaba allí. Ni una sola persona estaba presente allí. Pero se dio cuenta de que todos los guardias de la puerta estaban muertos. 'El que hizo esto lo hizo de la manera sencilla. Entraron en la finca a través de la puerta principal. Tch, sin duda son de gran alcance. Las cosas no podría haber sido mejor. Hasta ahora, he comprobado todos los lugares posibles donde padre podría estar a excepción del ingreso de dicho lugar. Sea quien sea que nos haya atacado iban directo a dicho lugar'.

Sabiendo a dónde ir, corrió inmediatamente. A medida que se acercaba a dicho lugar, oyó los sonidos de combate. Cuando llegó a la escena, era un caos total. Su padre estaba luchando contra dos demonios, un varón y una mujer. En una sola mirada podría decir que los oponentes de su padre eran demonios de clase última debido a su energía demoníaca. Su padre estaba muy agotado mientras los dos enemigos todavía no mostraban muchos signos de agotamiento.

Al momento de dar un suspiro, su padre abrió sus ojos cuando vio a Naruto mirando directamente hacia él con una expresión de miedo. "¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Minato gritó mirando seriamente a Naruto.

"Yo .. no sé .. Todo lo que vi era la sangre y los muertos .. .. había cuerpos por todas partes así que quería ver cómo estabas .. ..." Naruto tartamudeó mientras trataba de impedir que su cuerpo temblara de miedo.

"Oh, ¿no es dulce? No te preocupes Minato, usted va a morir hoy, junto con su hijo. Usted debe haber visto venir esto después de que tu clan traicionó a los verdaderos Maous, una vez que estés muerto tomaremos control de la Biblioteca del Deceso." Dijo El intruso masculino. Convocó una espada y de inmediato se lanzó hacia delante para apuñalar a Naruto. Naruto cerró los ojos esperando que el dolor por venir, pero lo que sentía era salpicaduras de sangre en la cara. Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al ver a su padre que se llevó el ataque por él. El diablo saltó hacia atrás debido a la repentina intervención de Minato.

"No voy a dejar que le pongas un dedo encima a mi hijo mientras aún estoy vivo, Shalba." Minato dijo con intensidad a medida que la sangre estaba goteando en su boca. Él sabía que sin duda iba a morir a causa de sus heridas. Así que empezó a pensar en un plan para garantizar la seguridad de Naruto.

"Entonces vamos a matarte en primer lugar Minato, y luego jugaremos con su hijo antes de que lo matemos también." La mujer dijo con veneno en su voz cuando empezó a recoger su magia demoníaca en sus manos. Al no tener elección, Minato evocó de repente una tormenta de arena para desorientar a ellos.

"¡Maldita sea! De nuevo con esta cosa molesta, cuando coloque mis manos sobre ti te voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente" -gritó.

"Katerea, tendrás tu oportunidad más adelante. ¿Se te olvidó que no puede escapar de este lugar? Él tiene que estar cerca de esta tormenta de arena con el fin de suministrar a la técnica con su energía demoníaca. Incluso si logra escapar, va a morir porque esta espada fue envenenado ". El ahora llamado Shalba dijo a su pareja con ondeando perezosamente su espada delante de ella.

Mientras tanto, Naruto, estaba llorando porque su padre se llevó el ataque que estaba destinado para él y estaba muriendo a causa de ella. '¿Por qué soy tan débil? ¿Por qué no pude esquivar ese ataque? ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué!?'

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, su padre se arrodilló y miró directamente a los ojos. "Naruto .. No se culpe .. Todavía eres un niño, después de todo .. Ahora escucha con atención y no me interrumpa hasta que terminé, ¿de acuerdo?" Él le dijo mientras empezaba a toser un poco de sangre. Sin poder confiar en su voz, Naruto comenzó a asentir con su cabeza afirmativamente en reiteradas ocasiones.

"No me queda tiempo, incluso si logramos salir de estar aquí, voy a morir por el veneno y la pérdida de sangre ... * tos tos * .. Escucha bien, siempre estoy orgulloso de ti Naruto y creo que tu madre también. Esta tormenta de arena se detendrá durante un minuto o dos. Quiero que huyas de aquí. Entonces dile a cualquiera a Sirzechs o a Serafall lo que pasó aquí. Ellos sabrán qué hacer al respecto. * tos tos * Naruto, quiero que me prometas algo ... prometeme que no pensaras en la venganza .. usted tiene mucho por qué vivir .. Crea tu propia nobleza .. Trata ... a ellos ... como de la familia .. Debido a que son. .. los que van a ... los que te ayudarán en tus luchas ... .. y recordar ... estoy orgulloso de decir que ... eres mi hijo .. revivir el nombre ... del clan Paimon en su antigua gloria .. yo ... te ... amo... ... mi hijo ... Ahora ve! " Minato dijo mientras tosía más sangre sin control.

Sin dejar de llorar, Naruto siguió de mala gana palabras de su padre. Llamó a un círculo mágico que le teletransportarse a la mansión Sitri ya que sabía que Serafall estaria en casa hoy. A medida que la luz brillante lo consumía, gritó sus últimas palabras de su padre.

"Yo siempre te amare papá! Yo te prometo que no dejaré que a venganza me consuma! Pero si me encuentro con ellos de nuevo, voy a matarlos sin ninguna duda. Voy a hacer que usted y mamá orgullosos! Y el Paimon se levantará más grande y fuerte ... "Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando se terminó el teletransporte.

Al ver que su hijo se había ido a un lugar seguro, sonrió. Las lágrimas fluían en sus mejillas. Estaba feliz de que él crió a su hijo en lo que era hoy. Su único pesar era que no estará allí para ver a Naruto crecer. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se analizó la situación actual. Su tormenta de arena terminará pronto y que sin duda sería asesinado por los dos. Una idea estúpida se cruzó por su mente. Si querían matarlo, entonces él iba a robarles ese privilegio, comenzó a invocar numerosos círculos rúnicos alrededor suyo no iba a permitirles el ingreso a la Biblioteca del Deceso, donde estaban todos los conocimientos pasados, presentes y futuros, su clan lo había custodiado desde el inicio de los tiempos, y ahora iba a ser el momento de Naruto. Una vez terminado los sellos rúnicos conjuró un pequeño cuchillo de agua, finalmente se decidió lo que iba a hacer, su sangre y su muerte iban a ser los sellos finales. Tomando su última respiración profunda, se apuñaló en el corazón. A medida que su visión empezó a oscurecer, él no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora podía ver a su amada esposa, Kushina. Ella probablemente lo iba a golpear por su estupidez, con una sonrisa en su cara, Minato Paimon murió y la tormenta de arena se detuvo.

"Maldito sea! Él ayudó a su hijo escapó! Maldición, la entrada a la Biblioteca del Deceso está desapareciendo, ha usado su muerte para sellar la entrada, ¡Maldito seas Minato Paimon!" Katarea gritó cuando vio el cuerpo tendido de Minato.

"Katarea, cálmate. Vamos a salir de aquí. Ya terminamos, al menos la Biblioteca no podrá ser usada por los impostores." Shalba dijo mientras convocó a un círculo mágico de teletransporte. Al ver lo que su cómplice estaba haciendo, convocó a un círculo mágico también. Dejando el caos que causaron en Mansión Paimon.

 **Mansión Sitri**

Naruto se teletransporto delante de la mansión Sitri. Recordando de lo que tiene que hacer, que se dirigió rápidamente al interior de la mansión.

"¡Abran las puertas por favor! ¡Tengo que decirle a Leviatán-sama algo!" Naruto gritó cuando se le vio corriendo hacia las puertas. Los guardias se sorprendieron por el pánico visto en la cara de la heredera Paimon. Al oír la urgencia en su voz y al ver su estado ensangrentado, los guardias abrieron la puerta y le concedieron la entrada hacia el castillo.

Naruto estaba corriendo frenéticamente hacia la puerta principal del castillo Sitri, flanqueado por varios guardias. Empujando la madera grande abierta, corrió hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada haciendo algunas respiraciones fuertes. "¿Naruto?" Una voz le hizo detener la ejecución. Miró a la fuente y descubrió que era su amigo, Sona. Se dirigió hacia ella hasta que de repente se derrumbó debido al agotamiento de correr.

Al ver esto, Sona inmediatamente corrió hacia él. Se dio cuenta de que su rostro era de miedo y angustia. Ella se horrorizó cuando vio la sangre en toda su ropa y su cuerpo. ¿Qué es lo que paso, Naruto? ¿Por qué estás cubierto de sangre?" Ella le preguntó con un tono preocupado.

"Shalba ... Katarea ... papá … todos ellos ... muertos.. " Él respondió entre sollozos ya que perdió su conciencia debido a la fatiga y la experiencia traumática que fue testigo hace unos momentos.

Fuera de sí misma, Sona gritó desde la parte superior de sus pulmones por temor a que Naruto estaba muerto.

Después de haber oído hablar de sus gritos, Señor y Señora Sitri y algunos miembros de su nobleza se precipitó en la escena. Vieron Naruto acostado con ropa ensangrentada y a Sona gritando junto a él.

"¡Sona! ¿Que pasó ?¿Es Naruto ?" Señora Sitri gritó en pánico como Señor Sitri comprobaba la condición de Naruto.

"Él está bien querida, sólo está agotado. No es nada que un buen descanso pueda solucionar. Pero no puedo asegurar nada acerca de su salud mental, está en una especie de estado de shock." exclamó el Señor Sitri, inmediatamente ordenó a algunos miembros de su nobleza para llevarlo en una cama.

Mientras observaba a Naruto siendo llevado, Señor Sitri volvió su mirada a Sona y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasó Sona? ¿Naruto logro decirle algo?"

"Estaba leyendo un libro en la sala de estar y oí una conmoción. Me pregunté cuál fue la causa de ella, y vi a Naruto corriendo frenéticamente. Cuando lo llamé, él se detuvo y se dirigió hacia mí y cayó a mitad de camino. Me apresure a correr a su lado y le pregunté qué había pasado. todo lo que dijo fue 'Shalba, Katarea, papá, todos ellos, muertos.. " La última palabra no está claro porque de repente perdió su conciencia". Sona respondió a su padre con inquietud.

"¿Estás seguro de que Naruto dijo Shalba y Katarea?" Señora Sitri preguntó con una expresión sombría. Al ver a su hija movimiento de cabeza, se confirmaron sus temores.

Shalba Belcebú y Katarea Leviatán, los descendientes de los originales Cuatro Maous. Eran famoso en el mundo terrenal por sus actos atroces. Pero después de que la vieja facción Satanás perdió en la Guerra Civil, se escondieron junto con sus partidarios. Pero ahora, que volvieron a surgir de nuevo las cosas seguramente serían difíciles en el futuro.

"Llama a Serafall y dile que sitee la finca Paimon con su division" Ella dijo a su marido con un tono de urgencia. El conocimiento de la gravedad de la situación, Señor Sitri salió a comunicarse con Serafall.

"Sona, ¿por qué no miras Naruto? Va a necesitar a alguien con quien hablar cuando se despierta. Voy a informar a los otras Maous acerca de esto." La Señora Sitri sugirió a Sona, luego volteo la mirada a su guardia. "Sellen el castillo y activen todas las defensas inmediatamente, quiero que todos estén alertas ante cualquier situación, desde este momento estamos en alerta máxima"

"Um, mamá, ¿qué está pasando?" Sona le preguntó con voz asustada. Cuando les dijo lo que Naruto le dijo, su estado de ánimo cambió de repente. Sus temores se duplican cuando su madre le dijo a su padre para llamar a su hermana. Pero ahora, ella tenía miedo, nunca había visto a sus padres comportarse asi, es mas ella nunca había visto que el castillo entre en un estado de cierre total.

"Todavía no sabemos lo que realmente ocurrió. Pero a juzgar por la condición actual de Naruto y los nombres que dijo, sin duda es algo malo, por ahora ve con Naruto y vigila hasta que despierte" Su madre respondió con un tono cansado.

"¿Quién es Shalba y Katarea que Naruto mencionó?" Le pidió a su madre con curiosidad. Cuando vio que su madre se iba alejando, ella sólo oyó entre dientes "Shalba Belcebú y Katarea Leviatán".

Ella se congeló en el momento en que escuchó esos nombres. Ella escuchó a su hermana acerca de la guerra civil con la antigua facción satanás que fue dirigido por los descendientes de los demonios originales. Su hermana le dijo que ellos despreciaron el Sistema Diablo que funcionaba en la actualidad y creían que eran los legítimos gobernantes del mundo subterráneo.

Ya recuperado de su conmoción, decidió comprobar el estado de Naruto. Cuando llegó a la habitación, vio a Naruto que se retorcía en sus brazos y llorando mientras dormía. "Está teniendo pesadillas sobre lo sucedido. Está traumatizado por lo que experimentó. Espero que esto no le vaya a romper ". Al ver esto, ella se sentó en la silla en el lado izquierdo de la cama y sostuvo su mano con fuerza.

"Shh, ahora estás a salvo Naruto. Cálmate, es solo una pesadilla. Estoy aquí por ti. Shh .." Ella dijo con una voz suave. Al ver que Naruto comenzó a calmarse, ella suspiró de alivio. Ella sabía que por ahora esta era la única forma de ayudarlo después de lo que había pasado. Al sentirse un poco cansado a sí misma, ella decidió tomar una siesta al lado de él.

 **Al dia siguiente  
**  
Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos dado que los rayos de luz del sol le golpeó directamente. A medida que comenzó a pestañear se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a un techo desconocido. Es así que sintió a alguien a su lado izquierdo. Mirando hacia el costado, se sorprendió al ver a Sona dormir a su lado mientras sostenía uno de sus brazos. 'Ella me debió de haber estado vigilando y se quedó dormida.' A medida que seguía mirando el rostro sereno y descansado de ella, de repente se acordó de lo que ocurrió ayer. 'Debo decirle a Serafall-sama acerca de lo que pasó en la mansión.' Al comenzar a moverse para poder levantarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a despertar a Sona.

"¿Eh? Naruto? ¿Estás despierto?" Oyó que Sona le preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras la miraba.

"¿Sona-chan, puede soltar mi mano? Necesito decirle a Serafall-sama lo que pasó ayer." Naruto le dijo con urgencia mientras se levantaba.

"Um, lo siento. No tienes que preocuparte más. Ya sabemos lo que pasó. Mamá y papá se comunicaron con one-sama y los otros Maous para investigar el ataque que ocurrió en su mansión." Sona en voz baja.

El silencio reinó en la habitación como Naruto miró a Sona con una expresión triste. Empezó a llorar con las imágenes de los últimos momentos de su padre que se reproducian en su mente. Al ver esto, Sona lo abrazó y le acarició la espalda de una manera reconfortante.

"¿Por qué? .. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? .. papá .. Lo siento ... Debería haber sido yo ..." murmuró Naruto mientras continuaba a llorar.

"Shh. Está bien, deja que todo salga. Usted no debe culparse a sí mismo acerca de lo que sucedió. Shh. No estás solo, estoy aquí, nosotros estamos aquí para usted, todos tus amigos. Shh." Sona dijo con un tono tranquilizador. Mientras lo hacía, vio a su hermana entrar a la habitación por el rabillo de sus ojos.

"¡Naru-tan! Me alegro de que estés despierto, So-tan estubo muy preocupada cuando se derrumbó delante de ella." Serafall dijo con un tono de broma.

Al escuchar sus palabras de la hermana, se le formo un poco de rubor en su rostro y volvió la mirada lejos de Naruto.

Saliendo de su dolor, miraba a Serafall con angustia en su rostro y dijo "Serafall-sama, papá y los demás están..." Sólo para ser cortada por Serafall.

"Sí, lo sé Naru-tan. Lo siento por lo que pasó, nosotros hemos investigado y buscamos toda la mansión Paimon y alrededores y todas las personas que fueron encontradas estaban muertos. Y lo peor de todo, los culpables no estaban por ningún lado. So-tan ha dicho que usted ha mencionado algunos nombres a ella. ¿Puedo saber de ellos? " Serafall dijo en un tono más serio, dejando de lado su actitud infantil.

"Escuché a papá llamar al varón Shalba, y este diablo Shalba llamó a su pareja femenina Katarea." Naruto dijo con cierta dificultad. Sólo de pensar en esos nombres le traían recuerdos dolorosos..

"Así que ellos eran los culpables eh, la antigua facción Satanás. Realmente nos odian tanto para casi acabar con una de las familias de los 34 pilares restantes." Serafall murmuró en voz baja.

"Serafall-sama, ¿conoces a los dos? Mi padre me dijo una vez que la antigua facción Satanás odiaba a nuestro clan porque después de la muertes de los Maous originales, mis ancestros no los apoyaron a causa de sus acciones, ya que no les permitieron el acceso a la Biblioteca del Deceso, siendo ellos la única razón por la cual mi padre era el único miembro restante de la familia Paimon después de la Guerra Civil ". Naruto preguntó a Serafall.

"Sí yo las conozco Naru-tan ya que son tristemente célebre en el mundo terrenal. Sus nombres completos son Shalba Belcebú y Katarea Leviatán, descendientes de los demonios original". Serafall respondió a su consulta.

"Tch, aun cuando quisiera ir y buscar a ellos, prometí a mi padre que no voy a seguir el camino de la venganza." Naruto dijo con disgusto y furia desenfrenada en su voz.

"Me alegro de que no les vas a perseguir en busca de venganza, Naruto. Pero estoy un poco curioso de algo que has dicho antes. Usted ha dicho que la antigua Facción Satanás fue el responsable de hacer que su padre sea el último miembro del clan Paimon después de la Guerra Civil. ¿Qué querías decir con eso? " Sona preguntó Naruto.

"Uhm, mi padre me contó una vez la historia de nuestro clan. El Primer Paimon acompañó a Lucifer en su rebelión, tomando consigo la Biblioteca del Cielo y la selló en el centro de nuestro territorio donde se ubica nuestra Mansión, y decidió nombrarla la Biblioteca del Deceso, el lugar donde estaba todo el conocimiento pasado, presente y futuro, y solo el líder del Clan podía ingresar y permitir el ingreso a otros, nosotros tomamos el papel de historiadores y recolectores, comenzamos a recolectar tesoros y libros, es por tal que Lucifer nos dio la tarea de impartir la justicia según las normas que nos regían y que el Primer Paimon y él habían dado. Nosotros éramos uno de los partidarios de los Maous originales, especialmente de Lucifer, aparte de nuestro líder del clan y los ancianos él era el único que podía ingresar a la biblioteca, siempre fuimos favorecidos por el Maou. Pero cuando murieron, los ancianos se molestaron con su hijo, porque no respetaba nuestras reglas, además los ancianos del clan siempre se vieron como más civilizados que otros diablos solo por poseer la biblioteca, y no encajaba en nosotros que los diablos eran seres que tienen que ser oscuros, malos y destructivos y fue nuestro papel en no querer matar a todas los seres que no les gustaban o agradaban, por el cual perdimos nuestra posición como jueces. Debido a ello, mis antepasados fueron los primeros en levantar su voz en su contra, para mantener su mentalidad de cómo los diablos deben actuar, es así que les dieron la excusa necesaria para la masacre del Clan Paimon, los pocos que lograron escapar de la muerte en sus manos no tuvieron la suerte de ver el final de la Guerra Civil a excepción de mi padre ". Naruto contó la historia del clan Paimon.

"Entonces eso significa que tu eres el único Paimon en la actualidad." Sona dijo con tristeza.

"Así es So-tan. Al ver que eres el último Paimon que queda y el heredero del clan, las cosas van a ser difíciles para ti, Naru-tan. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan ahora?" Serafall preguntó a Naruto. Era triste ver que Naruto tenía que sobrellevar pesadas responsabilidades después de lo que le ocurrió.

"Um, yo ya he estado pensando en algunas cosas que había que hacer. Pero tengo que volver a la mansión en primer lugar." Naruto respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahí? ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien ahí? Quiero decir, después de lo que pasó ayer." Sona preguntó con un tono preocupado. Ella se preguntaba por qué Naruto volvería en el lugar que se llena de recuerdos dolorosos.

"Voy a estar bien Sona-chan, confía en mí. En primer lugar, quiero tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Y entonces, voy a conseguir las notas de mi madre de su runa mágica, tengo que verificar que nadie haya ingresado a la Biblioteca, con la muerte de mi Padre la responsabilidad recae en mi. Por último, voy a buscar algunas cosas que voy a necesitar para llevar a cabo mis planes ". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ligera.

"Ya veo. Prométeme que vas a cuidar de sí mismo. No quiero verte así de nuevo." Sona dijo con tristeza mientras bajaba la cabeza al recordar el estado Naruto estaba en el ayer.

"Uhm, lo prometo Sona-chan, después de que termine mi negocio allí, voy a volver aquí." Naruto dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Mou! ¡Naru-tan! La Mansión ha sido limpiada y se han apostado nuevos guardias leales a mi. Vas a tener que ir a través de ellos para entrar a tu mansión." Serafall dijo alegremente para aligerar el estado de ánimo. "Y si usted se pregunta lo que hemos hecho con los cuerpos, todos ellos han sido sepultados. Su padre fue enterrado junto a la tumba de su madre." Ella añadió.

"Muchas gracias Serafall-sama. Sé que papá va a estar feliz de que su tumba se encuentra al lado de mamá. Ahora quiero tiempo para ir, así que puedo terminar mis tareas al final del día." Naruto dijo agradeciendo a Serafall mientras se levantaba.

"Asegúrese de que usted vuelve Naruto. No sabemos si todavía estás en la mira de ellos." Sona le advirtió.

"Está bien, no te preocupes. Por favor, dile a tus padres que lo siento por el alboroto que hice y gracias por su ayuda." Dijo mientras se convocó a un círculo mágico de teletransportarse a sí mismo hacia la mansión Paimon.

"Está bien Naru-tan, no dude en venir aquí si algo malo sucede. Usted es siempre bienvenido aquí, en el castillo Sitri." Serafall dijo mientras hacía una pose y le lanzó un guiño.

"Onee-sama tiene razón Naruto. Eres uno de mis amigos más cercanos así que siempre eres libre de venir aquí. Le diré a nuestros padres de lo que hablamos aquí" Sona añadió mientras hacía caso omiso de las payasadas de su hermana.

"Está bien, voy a recordar siempre eso. Por favor asegúrese de darle a ellos mi agradecimiento. Y Sona, lo siento por todo." Naruto murmuró lo último al momento que el círculo de teletransportación se activó..

"So-tan, ¿Cual es la razón por la que Naru-tan se disculpa?" Serafall pidió a su hermana mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

"No sé one-sama, pero le preguntaré cuando vuelva. ¡Y deja de llamarme 'So-tan'!" Sona dijo seriamente a su hermana mientras salía de la habitación. Ella no tenía energía suficiente para disfrutar de las travesuras infantiles de su hermana.

"¡Pero So-tan! ¡Es lindo y le queda muy bien!" Serafall gritó mientras seguía a su hermana.

"¡Sin peros!" Sona exclamó mientras ella empezó a correr lejos de su hermana.

"¡So-tan! ¡No me dejes!" Serafall lloraba de una manera infantil cuando ella trató de atrapar a su hermana.

Lo que no sabían era que hoy iba a ser el último día que en el cual lograrian ver a Naruto por unos años.

 **Mansion Paimon**

A medida que la luz brillante del hechizo de teletransporte se detuvo, Naruto veía el ingreso de la mansión Paimon con una sonrisa triste. Él realmente no quería volver aquí, pero necesitaba algunas cosas de aquí para comenzar su plan. Él sólo esperaba que Sona le perdonará por lo que va a hacer.

Su plan era salir del Inframundo sin saber a dónde ir. Él tiene que buscar candidatos adecuados para su nobleza. Y lo más importante era conseguir más fuerte con el fin de protegerse a sí mismo y sus futuros compañeros.

Cuando los guardias lo vieron, le abrieron las puertas y le dieron la entrada a la mansión. A medida que se dirigía hacia la puerta principal del castillo, no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su corazón al recordar los buenos recuerdos de este lugar. Él empujó la gran puerta de madera y se dirigió hacia su destino, su habitación.

Llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta lentamente. Él se movió lentamente hacia su estantería y buscó las cosas que necesitaba. Después de que las encontró, puso todos en su dimensión personal. Él lentamente camino hacia la mesa de noche en el borde de la cama y abrió el cajón más bajo. La única cosa que había dentro era un álbum de fotos. El abrió la primera página del álbum y miraba las fotos en el mismo. El primero fue de Kushina embarazada y Minato junto a ella. Tenían dos sonrisas en sus rostros. Y la segunda imagen era de él y su padre, de pie ante las puertas de la mansión Paimon.

Después de haber visto lo suficiente, lanzó el álbum en la cama y se dirigió hacia su armario. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, arrojó algo de ropa y una mochila en la cama de nuevo. Satisfecho de que está casi hecho lo que tenía que hacer, se dirigió hacia la ducha para tomar un baño.

Después de terminar la limpieza de sí mismo, llevaba un conjunto de ropa elegida a dedo. Su ropa nueva se compone de pantalones negros, camiseta naranja dentro de la camisa de color negro con una sudadera con capucha y un par de zapatillas de deporte negras. Empacó sus cosas y se preparó un círculo mágico de teletransporte.

'Mi última tarea antes de empezar mi exilio autoimpuesto. Necesito sellar por completo la mansión, para que nadie pueda ingresar a la Biblioteca del Deceso y ver a mamá y papá antes de salir. Quién sabe en cuánto tiempo voy a estar de vuelta'.

A medida que la luz brillante lo consumía, cerró los ojos por instinto. Cuando los abrió, vio que ahora estaba en la parte delantera de las lápidas de sus padres. Sentado entre ellos, en silencio cerró los ojos al pensar en las cosas que quería decir.

"Hola papá, mamá. Yo espero que ustedes no vayan a estar enojados con mi decisión. Estoy planeando ir al mundo humano sin decirle a nadie. Sólo espero que Sona-chan no me mate después de saber que salí sin informar a nadie. voy a buscar miembros para mi nobleza allí y de paso, voy a continuar mi formación y completar mi nueva técnica que he creado mediante la magia rúnica de mamá. voy a revivir el clan Paimon y hacer que ustedes se sientan orgullosos de mí. ¡te amo mamá, papá! espero que donde quiera que ustedes estén, ustedes sean feliz". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa llorosa. Él siguió sentado durante unos minutos antes de levantarse y se alejó de las lápidas de sus padres.

Levantándose se dirigió a la parte delantera de la mansión frente a las puertas principales, es ahi donde comenzo a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía y magia demoníaca, las puertas comenzaron a brillar densamente, y alrededor suyo aparecieron varias runas, 'Se que papá se molestó conmigo por andar mirando furtivamente en la Biblioteca, pero ahora estoy feliz de haberlo hecho, este hechizo servirá hasta que regrese' Pensó Naruto.

"¡Porton del Tiempo!" Grito Naruto, al instante varias runas aparecieron en las puertas principales y la mansión fue rodeada en su totalidad por las runas. 'De esta manera nadie podrá acercarse a las puertas y menos aún podrá teletransportarse dentro, el tiempo se encuentra congelado alrededor de la mansión y capturara en esta distorsión a todos aquellos que quieran ingresar'. Una vez culminada la barrera, él se retiró caminando de la mansión.

Sabiendo que él es lo suficientemente lejos, lanzó un hechizo para poder teletransportarse al mundo humano. Sin tener un destino claro en su mente, él eligió el primer lugar que viene a través de su mente.

"Primer destino Europa" gritó Naruto mientras era envuelto por una luz brillante.

Y ese día, Naruto Paimon, el heredero y último miembro del clan Paimon desapareció del mundo terrenal.

 **Notas:**

 **Segundo capitulo adaptado, he tomado varios términos de otros animes y adecuarlos a la historia. La "Biblioteca del Deceso" proviene del anime Trinity Seven, lo cual he añadido a la trama además, he llegado a una decisión con la pieza faltante en la nobleza de Naruto,la cual terminaria de la siguiente forma.**

 **Rey: Naruto Paimon**

 **Reina: Noella Crowley**

 **Torre: Le Fay P.**

 **Torre: Yuuki Kono**

 **Caballero (mutado): Saber/Arturia P.**

 **Caballero: Vivianne P.**

 **Obispo: Ravel P.**

 **Obispo: Anastacia L (Anime Trinity Seven)**

 **Peon (1 normal): Hinata Hyuga**

 **Peon (1 Mutado): Levi Kazama (Anime Trinity Seven)**

 **Peon (1 Mutado + 1 normal): Yakumo Ose**

 **Peon (1 Mutado + 1 normal): Genevieve DL**

 **Peon (1 Mutado + 1 normal): Shikamaru Nara**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Academia Kuoh, no es lo mucho que se conoce sobre su historia, pero sigue siendo un centro educativo de reconocido prestigio. Originalmente, era una escuela privada para señoritas que recientemente se convirtió en un centro mixto. Así que debido a eso presenta una mayor población femenina que masculina. A medida que el grado disminuye, el número de niños aumenta, pero en general aún hay más niñas. Incluso la mayoría de los clubes están conformados por niñas. Así también la mayoría de los miembros del Consejo de Estudiantes son niñas, incluido el Presidente Estudiantil. Pero a diferencia de las otras escuelas, la Academia Kuoh está siendo dirigido por diablos. De hecho, los estudiantes más reconocidos son diablos.

Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima. "Las Dos Grandes Damas de la Academia Kuoh" La causa es su belleza y elegancia. Y son el presidente y el vicepresidente de un club llamado "Club de Investigación de lo Oculto", respectivamente. Pero, en realidad, el club es sólo un pretexto para su base de sus operaciones. Rías es la heredera de la Familia Gremory, uno de los 34 pilares restantes del Inframundo. Y Akeno es la reina de las Rías en su nobleza.

Souna Shitori y Tsubaki Shinra. La tercera y cuarta chica más popular detrás de Rias y Akeno. Ellas son la presidenta y la vicepresidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes, respectivamente. Como el club de Rías, el Consejo de Estudiantes es sólo una cubierta para ellas, pero aun así ellas cumplían con sus responsabilidades como Consejo de Estudiantes de la Academia Kuoh. Además, Souna Shitori es sólo un alias que es utilizado en la escuela, su nombre real es Sona Sitri, heredera de la familia Sitri, uno de los 34 pilares restantes del Inframundo. Mientras tanto, Tsubaki es la reina de Sona en su nobleza.

Yuuto Kiba, apodado por los estudiantes de sexo femenino como "El Príncipe de la Academia Kuoh" por su aspecto y su forma de actuar. Un miembro de la 'misteriosa' Club de Investigación de lo Oculto era el Caballero de Rías en su nobleza.

Koneko Toujou, también conocida como "la mascota de la escuela" a causa de su pequeño cuerpo, la conducta fría y ser siempre visto comiendo bocadillos durante su tiempo libre. También es miembro del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto y la torre de la nobleza de Rias.

Y, por último, el infame Issei Hyoudou. Un miembro del "Trío Pervertido", los tres estudiantes más pervertidos en la Academia Kuoh. La razón por la que Issei se hizo famoso era por ser un miembro del club con los estudiantes más populares de la academia. Pero, en realidad, no es más que el Peón de la nobleza de Rías y el actual Sekiryuutei. Él es el actual poseedor de uno de los trece Longinos, el Bosted Gear, que contenía a Ddraig, uno de los dos dragones celestiales.

Hoy era sólo otra tarde normal en la Academia Kuoh. La escuela acababa de terminar y se puede ver varios grupos de estudiantes que se mezclaban entre sí mientras se dirigían hacia las puertas. Algunos estudiantes se dirigen hacia sus respectivos clubes, el "Trío Pervertido" estaba siendo perseguido por un grupo de chicas. Los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes hablando entre sí. Los maestros y el personal estaban terminando su trabajo para el día y se preparaban para volver a casa.

Sin embargo, para los miembros del Consejo de Estudiantes, hoy ha sido uno del día de mayor actividad.

Sona Sitri o su alias Souna Shitori, la Presidenta estaba trabajando diligentemente en el maldito enemigo de todos los líderes de una organización, _el papeleo_. A su lado, el vicepresidente del Consejo de Estudiantes, Tsubaki Shinra estaba ayudando.

"¿Cómo es posible que hoy haya tanto _papeleo_?" Sona dijo con cansancio a nadie en particular.

"No sé Kaichou. Pero algunos de ellos son quejas sobre el "Trio Pervertido" de nuevo." Tsubaki le respondió mientras le entregaba más documentos.

"Tch, no sé qué hacer con los tres. Estoy muy tentado a suspenderlos durante una semana si esto sigue así." Sona murmuró con una expresión claramente molesto. A medida que trabajaba con furia, un golpe en la puerta las detuvo a las dos.

"Tsubaki, ¿Podrías por favor recibir a nuestro invitado?" Sona solicitó Tsubaki.

"Hai Kaichou."

Cuando Tsubaki abrió la puerta, Rias y Akeno entraron en la sala.

"Oh, son ustedes. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Rias?" Sona le pidió a su amigo de la infancia y rival.

"Bueno, hay dos cosas que necesito discutir y hablar contigo." Rías respondió mientras se sentaba frente a Sona, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza señalándole que continúe.

"En primer lugar, quiero inscribir a esta chica en la escuela." Dijo, mientras Akeno le entregó los documentos a Sona.

"¿Es un nuevo miembro de tu nobleza?" Sona le preguntó mientras examinaba los papeles.

"Sí. Era una antigua monja, fue asesinada por los ángeles caídos que recientemente estuvieron en esta ciudad." Rías respondió.

"Ya veo. Ella debe ser alguien especial para atraer la atención de los ángeles caídos." Sona comentó al tiempo que entregaba los papeles a Tsubaki y le indicó que inicie los procedimientos para la inscripción.

"Sí, ella tiene un Sacred Gear llamado Twilight Healing. Ella puede curar a cualquier raza incluidos nosotros, los diablos. Akeno, por favor ayuda Tsubaki con el proceso de la inscripción de Asia." Rías añadió.

"Hai Buchou." Akeno aceptó y siguió a Tsubaki fuera de la habitación.

"Hm, un activo valioso. Realmente tuviste suerte de nuevo Rias. Voy a tener a Tsubaki con su proceso de inscripción. Con la ayuda de Akeno, tal vez se puede terminar antes que la oficina de administración cierre y pueda ingresar a la escuela mañana. Así que, ¿cuál es la segunda cosa que tenías que hablar conmigo? " Sona preguntó a Rias.

"Bueno, anoche, Onii-sama llamó y dijo que habrá un Diablo de clase Ultímate que se alojará en nuestra ciudad. También dijo que él y su nobleza estarán viniendo aquí a la academia. Incluso me dio su dirección para que podamos visitar a ellos y presentarnos el uno al otro. dijo que deberíamos visitar a ellos mañana porque van a estar teniendo una pequeña reunión por mudarse aquí y ellos esperan que estemos allí, por suerte, su casa está cerca de la escuela". Rías dijo con un tono serio.

"Hm, eso es algo interesante. ¿Sabes de qué Familia es?" Sona preguntó con curiosidad.

"Um, esa es la cosa. Onii-sama no me lo dirá. Dijo que tengo que averiguar por mí mismo. Es por eso que estoy aquí para preguntarte si Serafall-sama le ha dicho algo." Rías dijo con desaliento.

"No he recibido ninguna llamada de onee-sama durante casi un mes, así que estoy en la misma situación que usted. Vamos a asistir a la reunión con nuestra nobleza para saber quiénes son ellos." Sona dijo con un suspiro.

"Está bien. Nos encontraremos en la entrada de la escuela mañana a las 6 de la tarde ya que Onii-sama dijo que la reunión comienza a las 7." Rías propuso como una su sugerencia, a la que Sona asintió. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, oyó que la llamaba Sona. "Uhm, Rias".

"¿Sí Sona?"

"¿Su hermano le comentó alguna noticia sobre _él_?" Sona preguntó en voz baja.

Sabiendo que es lo que ella quería decir, le devolvió una miraba con una expresión triste y le respondió con sinceridad. "Lo siento, no hay ninguna noticia acerca de _él_."

"Ya veo. Ya han pasado 5 años desde que desapareció. En esos años, sólo oímos rumores sobre _él._ " Sona dijo con tristeza mientras miraba fuera de la ventana.

"Sí. Yo también lo extraño. Sólo espero que donde quiera que esté, esté a salvo. Bueno, me voy retirando. Mi nobleza me está esperando en la sede del club. Hasta mañana Sona." Rías dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

"Sólo espero que tengas razón Rias". Sona murmuró entre dientes mientras volvía a su trabajo.

 **Día siguiente**

Las clases de la escuela del día ya se han terminado, todos los estudiantes y el personal ya se habían ido a casa. Siendo ya pasadas las 6 de la noche, Rías y compañía estaban esperando en las puertas de la Academia Kuoh por los miembros del Consejo de Estudiantes por llegar.

"Buchou, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿y a quién estamos esperando?" Issei preguntó a Rias. Mientras estaba feliz de que él tenía un descanso de sus deberes como un diablo, era curioso respecto de a dónde iban a ir.

"Ara. Issei-kun es un poco impaciente. Ufufufu." Akeno comentó las payasadas de Issei.

"Maa, relájate Issei-kun. Aún no se sabe a dónde se va a ir. Tendremos que esperar a los demás y tal vez buchou nos dirá la respuesta de a dónde vamos a ir." Kiba dijo a Issei con una sonrisa.

"Pervertido impaciente." Koneko disparó hacia él mientras se comía un par de dulces.

"Ahh. Issei-san, está bien. Sin duda, buchou nos dirá más adelante al respecto." Asia consoló a Issei que tenía un aura deprimente que le rodeaba.

Rías sonrió al ver el comportamiento de su nobleza. Ellos se tratan entre sí como una familia. Lástima que su otro obispo no puede ir con ellos. Como su nobleza continuaba con sus disputas infantiles, Rías notó que Sona y su nobleza habían llegado.

"Lo siento por tener que hacerte esperar Rias. Había muchas cosas que teníamos que terminar para hoy." Sona se disculpa con Rias.

"Está bien Sona, todavía hay un montón de tiempo de sobra." Rías aseguró mientras miraba al grupo de Sona.

Al ver la llegada del Consejo de Estudiantes, Issei, Asia, Koneko, Kiba y Akeno dejaron sus peleas.

"Um Buchou, ¿por qué están los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil aquí? ¿Son las personas a quienes estábamos esperando?" Issei pregunto a Rias con una clara confusión en su rostro.

"¿Oh, por lo que no nos ha mencionado a Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? También es raro que no nos tienen en cuenta cuando nosotros somos diablos también." El único varón en el grupo comentó.

"Saji, no es algo que se pueda evitar, normalmente no habría razones para interactuar entre nosotros. Además, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ustedes se convirtieron en diablos." Sona aclaró.

"Bueno, estaba pensando en decirle a Issei y Asia esta noche, para que de esta manera podríamos presentarnos de manera correcta. Dado que ambos hemos conseguido nuevos miembros a nuestros grupos, va a ser mejor de esta manera." Rías razono.

"Espera, eso quiere decir que Kaichou es un diablo también" Issei exclamó con un tono de sorpresa en su voz.

"Eso es correcto, el verdadero nombre de Souna Shitori es Sona Sitri. Ella es un diablo de clase alta, quien también es el heredero de la Familia Sitri, uno de los 34 pilares restantes." Akeno respondió la pregunta de Issei.

"Permita que presente a Saji Genshirou, él es mi peón." Sona dijo mientras que Saji se inclinó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Este es mi único peón, Issei Hyoudou y mi Obispo, Asia Argento. Ella acaba de entrar en la academia en la actualidad." Rías sonrió mientras ella un gesto hacia Issei y Asia.

"Oh, ¡otro peón! Siempre quería conocer a otro" Issei expresó mientras sonreía.

"En realidad, tener la misma posición que un miembro del "Trío Pervertido" ha dañado mi orgullo." Saji comentó de manera simple.

"¡¿Qué has dicho idiota?!" Issei gruñó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

"¿Quieres que lo repita pervertido ?! podría ser un diablo recién reencarnado, pero yo he valido 4 piezas de peones para que lo sepas." Saji dijo con orgullo.

Antes de que las cosas se intensificaron, Sona fulminó con la mirada a Saji y dijo: "Eso es suficiente Saji, compórtate, para tu información, Hyoudou-san tiene un valor de 8 piezas."

"¿Ocho? ¿No son todas ellas? Para un tipo como él, es difícil de creer que vale la pena todos ellos." Saji gritó con incredulidad.

"Lo siento, Hyoudou-san, Argento-san. Realmente espero que todos ustedes se llevan bien como compañeros de diablos en esta escuela." Sona dijo con una sonrisa y luego miró a Saji.

"Ustedes ... ¡Sí! Por favor vamos a llevarnos bien." Saji balbuceó ante la mirada de Sona.

"Sí. Vamos a llevarnos bien Genshirou-san." Asia, dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras extendía su mano para un apretón de manos.

Saji lanzó rápidamente una sonrisa mientras utilizaba ambas manos para estrechar la mano de Asia. "¡No! ¡El placer es todo mío! Para poder cumplir con una belleza inocente como tú." Mientras mantenía la mano de una manera cariñosa, Issei entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente tomó la mano de Saji y le dio la mano mientras sujetaba la misma duramente.

"Jajaja! Por favor llévate bien conmigo, Saji-kun. Además, te sugiero que mantengas tus manos lejos de Asia si no quieres morir." Issei dijo a Saji con una sonrisa falsa.

"¡Oh, sí! Para mantener tal bella dama solo para ti, Issei-san. No me esperaba menos de un miembro del trío pervertido." Saji gruñó en respuesta a Issei mientras aumentaba la fuerza en su agarre y comenzó a apretar su mano.

Como los dos peones se insultaban entre sí, Rías y Sona se miraron y volvieron su mirada a Issei y Saji, y dejaron escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

"Basta Issei / Saji!" Rías y Sona les molestaron juntos.

Al oír la orden de sus respectivos Reyes, ambos cerraron la boca y resoplaron mientras se separaron entre sí.

"Ahora que los dos detuvieron sus travesuras infantiles, vamos a ir a la reunión que Lord Lucifer informó a Rias". Sona declaró como ella comenzó a caminar.

"¿Qué reunión ha mencionado Lord Lucifer, Kaichou? ¿Rias-san?" Tsubaki pidió a los dos.

"Bueno, Lucifer-sama nos dijo que un Diablo de clase ultímate y su nobleza se alojarán en esta ciudad. Además, que la mayoría de ellos ya se inscribieron en la Academia Kuoh por él mismo. Nos comentó que iban a tener una pequeña reunión por mudarse a esta ciudad y él espera que nosotros participemos para poder conocernos entre sí ". Sona contestó a la pregunta de su Reina.

"Sí, él ni siquiera nos dijo a la familia a la que pertenece. Todo lo que nos dio era su dirección, además no hay muchos diablos de clase ultímate en nuestra generación, por no decir ninguno, así que esta es una ocurrencia rara y única para todos." Rías añadió haciendo que los otros miembros del grupo se llenen de curiosidad acerca de los nuevos diablos.

"Espera kaichou, ¿un diablo de clase ultímate?, se supone que ellos no dejan el inframundo, cada uno de ellos tienen funciones asignadas allá, ya sean como Jefes de algún Pilar. altos miembros del gobierno o miembros de la nobleza de algún Maou y si no tienen dichas posiciones, son miembros del Top 10." Cuestiono Tsubaki.

"Tienes razón Tsubaki, y es por eso que vamos a estar cautelosos, si es un diablo joven como nosotros, las posibilidades son pocas, y para los que no sepan los miembros del Top 10, son los 10 diablos más fuertes en el ranking de los Juegos de Clasificación." Respondió Sona a las inquietudes de su Reina, y sorprendiendo a los demás.

A medida que el grupo continuó su caminar hacia su destino, comenzaron a interactuar entre sí.

Kiba estaba manteniéndose divertido observando a Issei y Saji que se estaban insultando entre sí. Asia y los demás miembros del Consejo de Estudiantes empezaron a presentarse y a conocerse unos a otros. Akeno y Tsubaki estaban hablando acerca de su día en la escuela. Y por último Rías y Sona fueron en la parte posterior observando el grupo.

Y Koneko siendo Koneko, sólo comía dulces y los siguió de cerca.

"Parece que este es el lugar." Rías mencionó al grupo mientras miraba el lugar y comprobó la dirección.

El grupo dejó de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se quedó en la casa. Fue sorprendentemente de un aspecto tradicional. El lugar mostraba una mansión japonesa tradicional de tres pisos con un gran jardín en el ingreso, a través del cerco se podía apreciar a un número disperso de personas conversando.

"Um buchou sólo para estar seguro, ¿realmente vamos a conocer a un diablo de clase ultímate?" Issei pregunto a Rías de manera insegura. Bueno, ¿quién puede culpar? La casa que estaban mirando no era una casa normal. más bien tenía la apariencia de una mansión. Estaba esperando algo grande pero no tanto como una mansión japonesa tradicional.

"Sí Ise, pero esperaba que su casa fuera un poco..."más normal"." Rías aseguró a Issei con un tono confuso.

"Vamos a pedir a los residentes de este lugar si esta es la dirección correcta." Sona sugirió.

"Kaichou tiene razón buchou. Y si Lucifer-sama nos estaba tratando de hacer una broma a nosotros." Akeno añadió.

Después de las palabras de Akeno y Sona, Rias se dirigió hacia la puerta y pulsó el timbre de la puerta. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que una chica de su misma edad salió, llevaba un kimono de color lavanda con diseños de flores y obi de color crema. Ella tenía un largo cabello azul oscuro que llegaba a la cintura con un corte de pelo al estilo Hime. Tenía unas hebras largas en su hombro que enmarcaban su cara y su piel clara. Su cuerpo estaba bastante bien desarrollado para su edad. Pero lo que más llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Sus ojos eran blancos menos su pupila que tenían un tinte lavanda. Todos comenzaron a preguntarse si ella era ciega o si sufría de algún tipo de dolencia óptica.

"Buenas noches. ¿Hay algo que necesitan?" La chica les pidió cortésmente.

"Buenas noches también. Estamos buscando esta dirección. Sólo quería preguntar si estábamos en la dirección correcta." Rías expresó al mismo tiempo le entregó una pequeña tarjeta.

"Bueno, estás en el lugar correcto. ¿ustedes son por casualidad el grupo Gremory y Sitri?" La chica preguntó con un tono educado. Al escuchar sus palabras, el grupo se puso rígida porque sus identidades eran conocidos por un desconocido. "Por favor, no se alarme, les estábamos esperando aquí. Después de todo, todos somos lo mismo." Ella añadió.

"Sí. Estamos aquí por la sugerencia de Lucifer-sama para acompañarlos es pequeña reunión." Sona le respondió seriamente.

"Ah, sí. Por favor, sígame." La chica les indicó a seguir. Al ver esto, Sona y Rías llevaron su grupo. Al momento de ingresar no fueron llevados al interior de la casa, sino que se quedaron en el jardín. Cuando llegaron, vieron dos mesas largas con diferentes tipos de alimentos y bebidas, sillas en las que pueden acomodar a su grupo y un grupo de personas que estaban haciendo varias cosas.

El único hombre del grupo estaba jugando al ajedrez con una chica de cabello rubio bajo un árbol. Una chica de cabello castaño estaba sentada en una de las sillas concentrada en la lectura de un libro junto a otra chica de cabello oscuro. Cerca de las mesas, una chica rubia estaba discutiendo con una chica de cabello plateado. Y la chica de pelo morado oscuro estaba ayudando a una chica con un pelo largo y blanco en el arreglo de las sillas.

"Hola a todos, nuestros invitados ya están aquí. ¿Puede alguien llamarle?" La chica que los guio pidió a su compañía.

"Voy a por él! Al ver que todo el mundo aquí está un poco ocupado. Jejeje." La chica de cabello castaño se ofreció voluntariamente y de repente se levantó y entró a la casa.

"Por favor, espere aquí mientras ella va por nuestro Rey. Es un poco nervioso en conocerlos, especialmente a Sitri-sama y Gremory-sama." La chica con el pelo azul oscuro dijo a Sona y Bajas.

"Está bien. ¿Pero en qué momento se van a presentar a nosotros?" Sona dijo a la muchacha y la miró seriamente.

"Lo siento, pero nuestro Rey dije que él mismo nos iba a presentar. Dijo que no debemos dar nuestros nombres y ni pistas sobre su identidad, comentó que va a ser una sorpresa." La chica se disculpó con el grupo con una inclinación.

"Su rey parece un poco infantil". Sona comentó ante las ideas de su rey.

"Bueno, cada uno tiene sus propias peculiaridades. La suya es la de ser infantil". La chica sólo comentó con una sonrisa.

"Parece que actúa como alguien a quien usted conoce, Sona." Rías comentó mientras miraba a Sona con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Sona simplemente fulminó con la mirada a Rías mientras que los otros se reían de su intercambio. Entonces se dieron cuenta de la chica de cabello castaño regresado con otra persona que parece ser su rey. Al ver esto, el grupo miró. Era un adolescente con la piel bronceada y una mata de pelo rubio dorado en punta. Tenía una estructura muscular juvenil y se situó en una impresionante altura de 5'11 ". Cuando lo vieron él les devolvió la mirada, vieron sus ojos azules brillantes a través de algunos mechones desordenados. Su rostro estaba enmarcado con un flequillo largo hasta la mandíbula y la mayor parte prominente de su rostro eran las tres líneas delgadas que se asemejaba a un bigote de un animal.

"¡Yo!, So-tan, Ria-tan, Akeno-chan, Neko-chan. Cuánto tiempo sin verlos." El joven dijo al grupo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El grupo estaba ahora completamente confundido que el recién llegado llamó a cuatro de sus amigos de una manera amistosa. Akeno y Koneko se quedaron quietos y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que, por otro lado, Sona y Rías comenzaron a mirarlo detenidamente y se dirigieron hacia él. Cuando estaban frente a él, Sona le dio una palmada en el rostro mientras que Rías le dio una patada en la rodilla.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso?" El joven de pelo rubio gritó indignado.

"¡Cállate idiota! ¿No sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos cuando usted simplemente desapareció sin avisar a nadie?" Sona respondió mientras las lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro mientras lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¡No sólo eso, sino que también oímos algunos rumores alarmantes sobre usted! ¿Qué estabas haciendo durante los últimos cinco años ?!" Rías gritó mientras miraba a sus dos amigos.

"Bueno …" Su respuesta fue cortada por otra bofetada cortesía de la heredera Sitri luego lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

"Estaba preocupada, Naruto. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Más vale que tengas una buena explicación de lo contrario." Sona dijo a Naruto con un tono que ella no estaba bromeando con su amenaza.

"Lo siento Sona-chan, Rias-chan. Voy a explicar las cosas más adelante." Naruto dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo y le frotaba la espalda.

Al margen, el grupo de Naruto observó en silencio el reencuentro de Naruto con sus amigas de infancia. Mientras las noblezas de Rías y de Sona estaban confundidos porque no sólo ellas conocían a su anfitrión, sino también lo golpearon.

"Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan, ¿quién es? ¿Acaso ustedes lo conocen?" Issei preguntó a Akeno y Koneko que estaban sonriendo con lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos.

"Fuku-Kaichou, ¿lo conoces? ¿Y por qué Kaichou está abrazándolo?" Un Saji celoso pidió a Tsubaki que está sonriendo mientras miraba a Sona.

"Bueno, es mejor que Akeno-san o Koneko-san responda a sus preguntas, ya que nunca lo llegue a conocer. Sólo he oído historias sobre él de Kaichou."

Todos miraron a los dos y esperaron su respuesta.

"Él es su amigo de la infancia, Naruto Paimon. El último miembro del clan Paimon y heredero de su hogar. Koneko y yo lo conocimos cuando visitó a Rías para jugar con ella. Luego, algún tiempo después, conoció a Sona y se convirtieron en amigos cercanos. Aunque no sé lo que realmente pasó entre los dos, él es quizás la única persona en vencerla reiteradas veces en el ajedrez ". Akeno explicó al grupo, mientras que Koneko solo asintió.

Al sentir la confusión del otro grupo, Naruto liberó a Sona de su abrazo y besándola en la frente la puso a su costado y miró hacia ellos.

"Bueno, ya que el 'reencuentro' ha terminado, vamos a llegar a las presentaciones, mi nombre es Naruto Paimon. Como dijo Akeno-chan, yo soy el último miembro de la Familia Paimon y soy su heredero. Ahora voy a presentar a mi nobleza a ustedes ya que les dije que no usaran sus nombres hasta que los presente". Naruto dijo con una sonrisa de zorro.

"Sólo hazlo y preséntalos de manera que podamos hacer las nuestras y nos dices lo que has estado haciendo durante su desaparición y sobre los rumores." Sona replicó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas en su rostro.

"Está bien, cielos. Siempre eres tan seria So-tan _._ Pues bien, vamos a empezar." Dijo Naruto mientras llama a su nobleza a acercarse a él.

"Este es mi reina, Noella Crowley. Un mago experto y poseedor actual del Absolute Demise o también conocido como la princesa del eterno hielo". Dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba a ella. Ella era una chica aparentaba unos veinte años con pelo largo y blanco atado en una cola de caballo con una cinta negro enorme. Tenía la tez pálida y su rostro estaba enmarcado con flequillos largos que llegaban a su pecho.

"Hola a todos, espero que nos podamos llevar bien." Noella dijo con un tono formal mientras se inclinó.

"Espera, _¿Crowley?_ ¿Es descendiente de Aleister Crowley? ¿Y un poseedor Longino también?" Sona preguntó a Noella.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Rías y los demás miraron a Noella con expresiones de asombro. No todos los días se puede ver el poseedor de uno de los trece Longino.

"Sí, soy su descendiente, espero superarlo en algún momento en el futuro" Noella confirmó con una expresión estoica.

"Bien, ahora vamos a ir a la siguiente persona, ella es Yuuki Kono, uno de mis Torres. Un hada spriggan. Ella es buena en el uso de diferentes tipos de armas". Naruto dijo mientras señalaba Yuuki. Ella tenía un cabello largo de color morado oscuro hasta casi su cintura y ojos color negro.

"¡Hola, soy Yuuki! Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos." Yuuki dijo mientras se inclinó delante de ellos.

"Está bien, van a hacer sus preguntas más adelante. Primero vamos a terminar las presentaciones, ¿de acuerdo?" Naruto intervino antes que cualquiera de ellos podría preguntar acerca de Yuuki.

"El siguiente es uno de mis Obispos, Anastasia-L"

Dijo Naruto mientras apunta a una chica que se encontraba leyendo, ella poseía un largo cabello de color oscuro, el cual estaba trenzado a ambos lados con cintas en la parte superior. "Mucho gusto, saben si me siguen mirando buscando saber quién soy, no lo van a poder entender" Dijo la chica con un aire de misterio, mientras miraba a todos.

"Anna trata de no incomodar a nuestros invitados" Noella dijo a su compañera con voz severa.

"Bien, no es necesario que me reproches" Anna respondió mientras cerraba el libro y se sentaba en la mesa.

"Muy bien, sigamos con las presentaciones, y por favor recuerden que tenemos invitados" Naruto calmó la situación mientras miraba a sus dos sirvientes y proyectaba un poco de autoridad en su tono de voz.

"Bueno, siguen mis dos caballeros, Saber y Vivianne Pendragon". Naruto hizo una seña a dos personas una de ellas era quien estaba jugando al ajedrez, ambas eran de una estatura corta y con cabellos dorados, parecían ser gemelas, pero una de ellas denotaba un mayor aire de autoridad y tenía el cabello más largo que la otra.

"¿Pendragon? ¿Cómo en el nombre de los Maous te encontraste con los descendientes del Rey Arturo y Ginebra?" Rías expresó llena de incredulidad.

Los demás estaban ahora completamente sorprendidos. descendiente de un mago con un Longino, un hada de clase spriggan, y dos descendientes de héroes? La pregunta que todos tenían era ¿cómo Naruto logró convencerlos para unirse a su nobleza?

"Hey cabeza de tomate, no soy un descendiente del rey Arturo, soy descendiente de Mordred." Vivianne corrigió a Rias mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

"Vivianne, compórtate, a menos que quieras que repitamos nuevamente las lecciones de etiqueta" Saber pidió a Vivianne con un tono duro, ante lo cual la otra chica agachó la cabeza, disculpen el atrevimiento de mi prima, aún no he logrado corregir dicha actitud"

Ahora, Rias, Sona y los demás tenían su boca abierta, mientras que Naruto y su nobleza solo suspiro ante el comportamiento de Vivianne. Ella simplemente insultó a un diablo Clase alta sin tener ningún cuidado

"Lo siento por su actitud, ella es quizás la más impaciente del grupo". Naruto se disculpó mientras agitaba sus manos para recoger su atención. Rías simplemente asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto para continuar.

Una vez pasado la llamada de atención a Vivianne, Naruto sonrió. "Ahora, para los últimos, que son todos mis peones. Usted ya conoce a Hinata Hyuuga, ella es la que los ha recibido en la puerta. Ella tiene el valor de una pieza." Naruto señaló a Hinata que sonrió y se disculpó con ellos por su comportamiento anterior.

"La que se ofreció a llamarme era Yakumo Ose, un miembro del extinto clan Ose, uno de los 72 pilares." Naruto apuntó a Yakumo quien se inclinó hacia ellos y sonrió. Ella tenía un largo cabello castaño y ojos de color marrón claro. Su pelo era recto en el otro lado, pero en el otro lado se encuentra en una trenza. Ella tenía un tono de piel blanca y un cuerpo delgado.

"Ella tiene un valor de dos piezas, una mutada y una normal." Naruto añadió.

"Espera, si ella es un miembro de uno de los clanes de los 72 pilares, ¿no la convierte en un diablo de clase alta? Ella podría recibir sus propias Evil Pieces y comenzar su propia nobleza, entonces, ¿por qué se unió a la tuya?" Sona preguntó a Naruto con curiosidad.

"Bueno, para no hacer un cuento largo, yo era una damisela en apuros, él me ayudó y me ofreció su amistad. Pero cuando me dijo que iba a salir del nuevamente del Inframundo otra vez, lloré y me ofreció un lugar en su nobleza." Yakumo explicó felizmente a Sona. El grupo estaba estupefacto a su respuesta simple pero completa.

"Está bien, él es mi otro Peón, Shikamaru Nara. Él tiene el mismo valor que Yakumo de una pieza mutada y una normal además es la persona más perezosa que conozco." Naruto introdujo a Shikamaru que en cualquier momento parecía irse a dormir. Tenía un pelo negro hasta los hombros atado en una cola de caballo de punta con los ojos marrones estrechas.

"Rubia problemática. Mucho gusto a todos. Espero que nos llevemos bien." Shikamaru dijo perezosamente al grupo.

"Que no les deje engañar su actitud perezosa, de los aquí presentes él es el único en darme un desafío en el ajedrez" Naruto hizo hincapié mientras que su nobleza solo asintió estando de acuerdo a las palabras de Naruto.

"La siguiente chica es Genevieve du Lac, al igual que Yakumo y Shikamaru tiene un valor de una pieza mutada y una pieza normal"

Genevieve, tenía un pelo corto y ojos grises. Ella parece estar en su adolescencia y tenía un tono de piel blanco.

"Espera, dijiste su nombre es Genevieve du Lac ¿verdad? ¿No es uno de los exorcistas de la Iglesia?" Sona preguntó a Naruto con escepticismo. Los ojos de todos estaban ahora completamente abiertos mientras miraban a Genevieve.

"Sí Sitri-sama. Yo _era_ una vez un _exorcista_. Pero debido a algunos eventos desafortunados, me encontré con Naruto-sama y se unió a su dignidad a su nobleza como peón." Genevieve contestó a la pregunta Sona. Se dieron cuenta de que ella mencionó la palabra 'exorcista' con odio.

"Gene-chan, por favor, cálmate." Naruto murmuró en voz baja mientras sostenía el hombro de una manera reconfortante "Ellos son los miembros de mi nobleza en este momento, solo falta..." Antes de terminar su frase se escuchó una nueva voz femenina.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, no te estas olvidando de mi"

"Levi, no te esperaba hasta los próximos días, bueno parece que ahora sí estamos todos, con ustedes mi último peón, Levi Kazama, nuestro ninja" Dijo Naruto a la vez que señalaba a la nueva integrante del grupo, ella era una persona baja y delgada con un cabello largo y de color marrón que se encuentra amarrado en una cola de caballo alta con un flequillo largo hacia un lado el cual llegaba a cubrir uno de sus ojos. "Con ella incluida son todos los miembros actuales de mi nobleza"

"Bien, ahora, sólo te quedan un obispo y una torre, ¿no?" Sona preguntó a Naruto.

"Exacto, yo los he guardado por mis propias razones." Naruto dijo con un tono astuto.

"Bueno, ahora que terminaste introduciendo a tu nobleza, voy a empezar con la mía." Sona dijo mientras señaló que su nobleza se acercara a ella y comenzó su introducción.

"Tsubaki Shinra, mi reina." Sona señaló a Tsubaki que se inclinó a Naruto y su nobleza. Es una mujer joven con gafas negras rectas, con cabello hasta la altura de sus rodillas, y los ojos con heterocromía, un ojo era violeta y un ojo era de color marrón claro.

"Momo Hanakai y Reya Kusaka, mis Obispos." Momo tenía un cabello de color blanco que alcanzó su espalda con las explosiones justo por encima de sus ojos azul-verde. Mientras Kusaka es una chica delgada con el pelo marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y ojos a juego.

Entonces Sona señaló a una chica con un largo cabello castaño rojizo hasta los hombros, y ojos castaños. "Tomoe Meguri, mi caballero." Sona dijo mientras Tomoe felizmente agitó las manos a Naruto y su nobleza.

"Yura Tsubasa, mi torre." Yura era una chica alta con el cabello azul hasta los hombros y los ojos con las características determinadas.

"Saji Genshirou, mi peón por un valor de 4 piezas y RuRuKo Nimura que vale 1 pieza." Sona dijo mientras señalaba en el único hombre en su grupo que tiene el pelo corto y rubio y ojos grises con una corta chica, pequeña con el pelo marrón en una cola de caballo individual y ojos verdes.

"Wow So-tan, su introducción es muy aburrido. ¿Por qué siempre eres tan seria? ¿No puedes ser como Levi-neechan?" Naruto le comentó con un tono lúdico.

Todo el mundo se rio de la palabra de Naruto mientras Sona se sonrojó por vergüenza.

"Deja de llamarme así ¿Desde cuándo la llamas así? Por lo que recuerdo, tú siempre la llamabas 'Serafall-sama'. Así que me puedes decir qué pasó " Sona dijo con una voz dulce, pero sus ojos estaban muy serios.

"Mou So-tan eres tan seria. Te voy a decir más tarde, cuando las introducciones de Rias-chan terminen." Dijo Naruto mientras ponía una mala cara de niño.

"Está bien, es mejor que me digas todo" Sona hizo hincapié en un tono serio. Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto a Rias para iniciar sus presentaciones.

"Este es mi reina, Akeno Himejima." Rías la señaló. Akeno se inclinó y les dio una sonrisa dulce.

"Koneko Toujou, mi torre." La niña pequeña con el pelo blanco se limitó a asentir a las palabras de Rias.

"Kiba Yuuto, mi caballero." Kiba se inclinó y sonrió al grupo de Naruto.

"Mi Obispo, Asia Argento y mi único Peón, Issei Hyoudou por un valor de 8 piezas." Mientras señalo a Issei y Asia quienes se inclinaron y les dieron una amable sonrisa.

"¿8 piezas? Hm, ¿quizás poseedor de un Longino?" Naruto pregunto a Rias.

"Perceptivo como siempre Naruto-kun. Sí, él es el poseedor actual del Bosted Gear, el Sacred Gear que alberga a Ddraig, uno de los dos dragones celestiales." Rías declaró con orgullo.

"Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado con esto, vamos a comer mientras yo explico algunas cosas a ustedes." Naruto dijo mientras señalaba su mano a las mesas.

Todo el mundo se sirvió los aperitivos y bebidas de su elección. Cuando terminaron de servirse lo que querían, todos ellos ahora estaban sentados en las sillas. Sona y Rías se sentaron frente a Naruto, mientras que sus respectivos títulos de nobleza estaban junto a ellos.

"Naruto, ¿desde cuándo has vuelto?" Sona preguntó Naruto que estaba comiendo unas papas fritas.

"Bueno, yo regrese al Inframundo desde hace un mes junto a Saber, viendo que todo lo concerniente a mi familia estuviera en orden, mientras que los demás miembros de mi nobleza estaban en esta ciudad buscando un lugar donde alojarnos para así darles una sorpresa. Pero cuando fui a su casa, bueno..." las palabras de Naruto se detuvo mientras sonreía tímidamente y frotando la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¿Bueno?" Rías reprendió con una voz irritada.

"Uhm, esto es lo que sucedió ..." Naruto comenzó a narrar su regreso al mundo terrenal.

 **Flashback (Un mes antes en el Inframundo)**

"Chicos necesito que den unos pasos hacia atrás voy a liberar el Portón del Tiempo de la mansión, necesito que estén atentos, una vez que libere la técnica es posible que seamos atacados por todos aquellos que se atrevieron a intentar ingresar a la fuerza y quedaron atrapados en la barrera"

"Entendido Naruto-sama"

"Bien aquí vamos, Portón del Tiempo ¡Liberar!", al instante la gran barrera que rodeaba la Mansión se disipó, toda su nobleza partió a gran velocidad atacando a todos aquellos que habían quedado atrapados y dejándolos inconscientes.

"Ya está hecho Naruto-sama, que debemos hacer con ellos"

"No se preocupen, llévenlos a los calabozos, una vez que estemos establecidos dentro llamaré a las fuerzas de Leviatán-sama para que se los lleven."

"Entendido".

'Bien ahora veamos cómo está la situación de la mansión por dentro, el sello debería haber congelado todo en el tiempo, aun así, debo ir donde el Consejo de Ancianos y mostrar que el heredero Paimon ha regresado, por otra parte, también debo ver las finanzas de mi clan, las deudas y alianzas, bah, estos van a ser largos días', Naruto estaba pensando en todo esto mientras ingresaba a la Mansión y se dirigía al estudio.

'Parece que todo está en orden, ok, pareciera ayer cuando Padre era quien estaba sentado en este estudio reuniéndose con los viejos del Consejo. Ahora es mi turno, le hice una promesa a mis padres y voy a cumplirla'

Una vez ordenado sus pensamientos Naruto se sentó en el sillón principal detrás del escritorio de su Padre y suspiro, en ese momento las puertas del estudio se abrieron e ingresaron todos los miembros de su nobleza.

"Waa, no creí que todo esto era tuyo, la mansión es enorme"

"Así es, y no es solo mío desde el momento en que aceptaron ser parte de mi nobleza también es suyo, todos nosotros somos una familia" Naruto les dijo dándoles una sonrisa.

'Bien, parece que ha llegado la hora', Naruto tomo el collar que tenía alrededor suyo en el cual colgaba un anillo, jalando el anillo y rompiendo la cadena, lo tomó y lo estuvo observando detenidamente, 'Aquí va nada', pasó a colocarse el anillo en la mano derecha.

"Muy bien parece que eso es todo, las habitaciones del segundo nivel deben estar libres cada una tome la que más le agrade y descansen, yo voy a seguir ordenando algunas cosas aquí y luego voy a partir donde el Consejo para arreglar algunos asuntos"

Naruto ahora estaba de pie delante de las puertas del castillo Sitri. Han pasado 5 años desde que entró por última vez a este lugar y nada parece haber cambiado, ya son más de una semana que estaba en el Inframundo, agradeció que sus amigas de la infancia se encontraban en el mundo humano, así él les podría sorprender. Después de haber visitado el lugar de descanso de sus padres, se decidió a visitar el Castillo Sitri. Ahora, estaba frente a la guardia esperando a que le den permiso para ingresar. Presentó el escudo de su clan en el dorso de la mano derecha. Mientras los guardias vieron esto, ellos fueron sorprendidos por un momento. Se enteraron de la desaparición del heredero Paimon hace 5 años. Los guardias se detuvieron hasta que escucharon a Naruto toser.

"¿Puedo ir dentro ahora?" Naruto preguntó a los guardias mientras se recuperaban de la conmoción.

Se abrieron las puertas y lo autorizar la entrada al castillo. Uno de los guardias le habían escoltado hacia la sala del castillo. Cuando llegaron a su destino, el guardia se inclinó ante Naruto y volvió a su puesto. Viendo el permiso de guardia, golpeó dos veces en la puerta de madera y esperó una respuesta.

"Adelante."

Empujó la puerta se abrió y examinó los ocupantes de la habitación mientras ellos lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Había cuatro de ellos a saber Lady Sitri, Lady Gremory, Grayfia Lucifege, Serafall Leviatán y Sirzechs Lucifer. Al verlos, él tragó saliva y se armó de valor de lo que va a pasar con él.

"Naru-tan! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Te echamos de menos! Usted simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro hace 5 años" Serafall gritó mientras se dirigió a Naruto y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Se ... rraa...f. aaa. ll...ss.… aaaa...mmaa ..." Naruto luchó ante la fuerza del abrazo.

"Serafall, podrías liberar a Naruto antes de que muera por la falta de oxígeno." Sirzechs expresó a cabo mientras miraba a la cara azul de Naruto.

"Lo siento Naru-tan. Ahora bien, ¿puede decirnos dónde ha estado? So-tan lloró cuando se fue usted sabe." Serafall preguntó a Naruto después de que ella lo liberó de su agarre.

Recuperando el aliento, Naruto miró y se dio cuenta de que Lady Sitri y Lady Gremory caminaban hacia él.

"Uhm, buenos días Lady Sitri y Lady Gremory. Es agradable ver que están bien." Naruto dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba con expresiones de miedo en su cara. Cuando las dos se detuvieron justo en frente de él, Naruto se disculpó ante las dos con una inclinación.

"Lo siento por mi desaparición y los problemas que he causado."

Lady Sitri le golpeó en la cabeza mientras Lady Gremory lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo que has hecho, Naruto?" Lady Sitri preguntó con un dejo de enojo en su voz

"Sí, Lady Sitri. Yo sé las consecuencias de mis acciones y estoy listo para tomar cualquier castigo por ello." Naruto dijo en tono de disculpa.

"Está bien, lo que importa es que estás a salvo. Pero usted tiene que decirnos lo que hiciste durante estos últimos 5 años." Lady Gremory dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

"Uhm, fui a viajar por todo el mundo de los humanos, he continuado con mi formación y cumplir con la promesa de mi padre" Naruto les explicó.

"¿Y qué tipo promesa era?" preguntó Sirzechs.

"Uhm, salir al mundo y buscar miembros adecuados para mi nobleza." Naruto dijo mientras se dio cuenta de las miradas de los ocupantes de la habitación.

"Si esa es la razón por la que te fuiste, usted no tiene que salir de aquí, en el mundo terrenal hubieras buscado a los miembros de tu nobleza." Lady Sitri reprendió a su respuesta.

"Bueno, es sólo que quería salir de aquí. Era demasiado débil y quería olvidar aquellos momentos.". Naruto murmuró mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Al oír sus palabras, ellos no lo cuestionaron más. Sabían todo lo que sucedió ese día y todas las consecuencias que trajo al Inframundo.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? Dado que has vuelto, puedes asistir al Encuentro de Diablos Jóvenes de este verano." Sirzechs preguntó Naruto.

"Quiero mantener un perfil bajo por un tiempo y esperar una oportunidad perfecta de anunciar al mundo terrenal de mi regreso, además de que tengo que retomar mis responsabilidades como el último Paimon, es por ello que regrese ahora y no en el verano" Naruto afirmó su plan para ellos.

"Entiendo, muy bien, como Lucifer te recibo nuevamente en el Inframundo Naruto Paimon, heredero de la Familia Paimon, espero que puedas cumplir con los deberes de tu familia de manera adecuada." Dijo Sirzechs en un tono serio, mientras Naruto estaba inclinado ante él. "Debes entender que te debes presentar ante el Consejo de Ancianos para reclamar tu lugar entre ellos, te recomiendo que tengas preparada tu nobleza, es probable que seas desafiado por todos aquellos que intentaron forzar su ingreso a tu mansión."

"Entiendo Lucifer-sama, voy a tenerlo en cuenta"

"Bien con los negocios serios fuera, podrías asistir a la escuela en el mundo de los humanos donde Rias, Sona y sus noblezas asisten." Lady Gremory sugirió a Naruto.

"¿Eh? ¿escuela? ¿quién va a asistir a una institución educativa aburrida? Todo lo que había planeado era permanecer en el mundo humano, donde Rías y Sona estudiaban y darles una sorpresa ¿Por qué debería ir a la escuela con ellos? ¡Odio las escuelas! " Naruto protestó mientras agitaba sus dos manos en la negación.

"Esa es una buena idea. Y piensa en esto como tu castigo joven. ¿Crees que la tendrías fácil después de lo que hiciste?" Lady Sitri comentó con severidad a Naruto.

Viendo que no había manera de salir de esto, los hombros de Naruto se desplomaron en la derrota.

"Mira el lado bueno, puede pasar tiempo con Sona y Rias. Puede compensar el tiempo perdido de 5 años" Lady Gremory añadió.

"Ellas definitivamente me van a matar por lo que hice." Naruto murmuró mientras se estremeció de lo que las dos iban a hacer con él.

"Mou, Naru-tan! Creo que no te harán daño porque ellos te han extrañado también." Serafall dijo alegremente.

"Creo que Serafall tiene razón Naruto-kun. Sé que debemos creer que ustedes pueden cuidarse por sí mismos, pero eso no quiere decir que debamos dejar de preocuparnos de su seguridad." Sirzechs estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Serafall.

"Está bien. Yo y mi nobleza se inscribirán en Kuoh. Pero uno de los miembros de mi nobleza es demasiado mayor como para ser un estudiante, así que ¿qué debería hacer con ella?" Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Sirzechs.

"Ella puede ser un maestro. Sólo tienes que enviar sus documentos a mí y voy a tener a alguien a hacer el proceso de inscripción. Podrás asistir a la escuela una vez que hayas terminado con tus asuntos acá en el Inframundo. Voy a mandar sus uniformes y todo aquello que necesiten después de terminado el proceso de inscripción " Sirzechs respondió a su consulta.

"Está bien. Pero, ¿por favor pueden mantener mi regreso de Sona y Rias? Quería invitarle a una pequeña reunión cuando termine de mudarme al mundo humano y darles una sorpresa." Naruto declaró mientras miraba a ellos.

"Okaay Naru-tan, sólo tenga cuidado de mi So-tan y de Ria-tan en el mundo de los humanos." Serafall sonó feliz mientras hacía una pose que parecía de una chica mágica.

"Por supuesto, Serafall-sama. Las protegeré si están en peligro, ya que son mis amigos." Naruto estuvo de acuerdo en su petición.

"Mou Naru-tan! ¡Usted me puede llamar Sera-neechan o Levi-neechan!" Serafall exclamó con una mueca en su cara.

"Pero va a ser una falta de respeto a usted, uno de los Maous el llamarle así." Naruto respondió mientras sonreía tímidamente.

"Tú tienes suerte de que no te congele por hacer llorar a mi So-tan, Naru-tan." Serafall dijo con una dulce sonrisa en su cara, pero sus ojos eran muy en serios en lo que dijo.

"Pero Leviatán-sama, como quieres ganarte el amor de tu hermana si permites que no te llamen por tu título de manera correcta, el llamarte así lograría que Sona se avergüence y que ya no quiera hablarte" Replicó Naruto de manera temerosa

Al ver que no tenía otra opción, miraba a los otros para pedir ayuda para sacarlo de su situación. Sirzechs estaba riendo, Grayfia simplemente se mantuvo sin emociones como siempre y Lady Sitri y Lady Gremory acaba riéndose de su desgracia.

"Mou Naru-tan! Te lo voy a dejar pasar por esta vez, pero la próxima ten por seguro que serás una paleta de hielo" Serafall exclamó con una mueca en su cara.

"E-está bien Leviatán-sama" Naruto dijo mientras trataba de ocultar el miedo de su rostro.

"Bueno, ahora que todo está aclarado. ¿Supongo que iras con Sirzechs al Consejo no Naruto?" Lady Sitri preguntó a Naruto, mientras miraba levantarse al actual Lucifer.

"Sí, Lady Sitri. Sera mejor terminar con esto de una vez, voy a ir a la Mansión a ponerme un traje más formal y luego iré al Consejo para tomar mis responsabilidades" Naruto respondió.

"Bien, Naruto voy a convocar al Consejo, mientras te espero, no te preocupes voy a tratar de que estén solo nuestros aliados para que no haya tantos problemas, así también no te olvides de enviarme los documentos necesarios Naruto-kun." Sirzechs le recordó.

"Entendido Lucifer-sama, nos vemos en el Consejo, mi reina te enviará los documentos necesarios a tu oficina" Naruto dijo respetuosamente.

 **Final de flashback**

"... Y esa es la razón por la cual me demoré en venir al mundo humano, los ancianos hicieron demasiado lío, al final tuve que tener un Juego de Clasificación para que reconocieran mi fuerza." Naruto terminó su historia.

"Deberías haber tenido más cuidado Naruto, los ancianos solo traen problemas" Sona murmuró en voz baja.

"Espera, ¡¿buchou y kaichou son hermanas de los Maous?!" Issei exclamó en voz alta mientras se levantaba. Saji, Asia y algunos de los miembros de la nobleza de Sona miraron a los dos con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí Issei. Mi Onii-sama tomó el manto de Lucifer, mientras que la hermana mayor de Sona tomando el manto de Leviatán después de la Guerra Civil". Rías explicó a su Peón.

"Pft, tal vez sean Maous, pero ambos tienen un complejo de hermano mayor." Naruto murmuró en voz baja. Lamentablemente, Rías y Sona lo escucharon y lo miraron.

"Así que ahora que respondiste a la pregunta de Sona, ahora quiero que respondas a la mía, de los distintos rumores sobre ti." Rías dijo dejando seriamente.

"¿Qué rumores estás hablando Ria-tan?" Dijo Naruto mientras que fingía ignorancia ante lo que ella decía.

"Rias tiene razón, ¿son esos rumores ciertos o no?" Sona preguntó con un tono frío.

Curiosos respecto a lo que solicitaban Rias y Sona todos los demás prestaron atención a las respuestas de Naruto.

"Yo ... no sé de lo que estás hablando." Naruto mintió mientras sudaba como un loco debido a su nerviosismo.

"No nos mientas Naruto Paimon. dinos si son ciertos o son solo rumores." Sona replicó mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

"Está bien. Solo dime alguno y te voy a decir si es cierto o no" Naruto suspiró derrotado.

"Bueno, los rumores de que ..."


End file.
